


Чешуйки

by Darety



Series: Human!fem!mafia!sg!au [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, F/F, Female Mirage, Female Optronix, Female Prowl, Français | French, Humanformers, Humor, Shattered Glass, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Human!fem!mafia!sg!au. Нечестные копы, наркобизнес и одна очень юркая воровка.





	1. Рыбалка

**Author's Note:**

> По серии замечательных рисунков Ladena:  
> fem!human!Мираж и Праул: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DcDjQnlW4AEXPuy.jpg  
> male!human!Джазз: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DciAOUXWsAAeYM5.jpg  
> fem!human!Оптроникс с бандой http://i-fotki.info/23/e13b6496759971e063a76304ee1195c6b258c2308880504.jpg.html  
> Больше - в примечаниях к частям. ;)

Кожа у нее была белая и почти прозрачная. Сквозь нее голубыми полосками просвечивали вены – настолько отчетливой сеточкой, что легко было представить, как наручники проходят сквозь кисть, будто перед Прайс стоит призрак. А еще нетрудно вообразить, как тонкие пальцы складываются в изящную щепоть и проскальзывают через металлическое кольцо. Поэтому на всякий случай Прайс жестко потянула браслет на себя, когда сковывала воровку. Та возмущенно охнула и потерла красноватый след, оставшийся на большом пальце. Нет, без травмы не выскользнет, убедилась Прайс. И, похоже, арестованная – не из тех, кто готов причинять вред самой себе.

– Послушай, я ведь ничего не взяла, – говорила она, без труда поспевая за Прайс.

Та привыкла, что под нее не каждый подстроится, и не только потому, что она высокая и шаг у нее широкий. Арестованные, как правило, сопротивлялись и пытались тащиться как можно медленнее, но воровка непринужденно поддерживала темп и, возможно, даже обогнала бы Прайс, будь у нее такая возможность. Шла бы чуть спереди, спиной вперед, и тянула бы свою волынку.

Но пока она оставалась рядом. Прайс приказала держать вторую руку на виду, и воровка ее демонстративно отставила в сторону. А еще она шла на мысках, и оттого казалось, будто она готовится к первым шагам средневекового танца.

– У тебя нет никаких улик! 

– А как же это? – Прайс подняла руку, и белая-белая кисть воровки безвольно потянулась следом. Подцепив манжет, Прайс другой рукой вытащила мультитул из подсумка и быстро вспорола шов. Оттуда выскользнула серебряная цепочка.

Ее и на ощупь-то нелегко было заметить, а уж увидеть – практически невозможно. Но Прайс была внимательной. Очень внимательной.

– Это мое!

Прайс вздохнула и скривила губы. Ей не нравилось объяснять очевидное, но, судя по сурово поджатым губам, подкрашенным лиловым, и упрямому взгляду, воровка считает, что может убедить ее в своей абсурдной лжи.

– Это мужской браслет, и я видела, как у ложи ты сняла его с главы минкульта, когда споткнулась перед ним, а он подал тебе руку. Опрометчиво со стороны его телохранителей – подпускать незнакомых дам в белом слишком близко, когда город только и обсуждает, что вора-призрака.

Воровка фыркнула и мотнула головой. Аккуратное длинное каре взметнулось строго по лекалу – и вернулось в прежнее положение. Похоже, она пользовалась отличным лаком.

Толстая цепочка исчезла в том же подсумке, где и мультитул.

– Возьми себе и давай разойдемся, – предложила воровка.

Они уже выходили из здания театра. Окольными путями, конечно: Прайс не собиралась тащить воровку через двойные деревянные двери с витражами, вовсе нет, поэтому воспользовалась эвакуационной лестницей. Прайс ведь здесь даже не при исполнении – о чем, впрочем, никто не подозревает. Люди в форме привлекают так мало внимания, когда все уверены, что они занимаются своим делом!

Заметив, что Прайс не спешит расстегивать наручники, воровка сердито топнула белым – как и вся ее одежда – каблуком:

– А тебе бы пошел!

– Не ношу ничего, что может помешать бить, – сухо отозвалась она.

Они вышли в переулок перед театром, и ветер кинематографично прошуршал газетой мимо полицейских бутс Прайс и высоких сапожек воровки. Та настороженно покосилась на руку в темной перчатке, в очередной раз опускающуюся в подсумок, и попыталась отступить в сторону. Прайс дернула ее поближе. Воровка вскинула свободную руку:

– Не нужно меня бить, боже, я же не пытаюсь сбежать!

Прайс вытащила связку ключей, крепко перехватила запястье арестованной и потянулась к браслету наручников. Правда, к своему, но воровка этого не заметила. Наоборот, она с облегчением выдохнула:

– Так мы договорились? Ну ты и грозная, я тебе скажу! Послушай, у него есть звено с клеймом, и если захочешь его сбыть…

Прайс перещелкнула наручники на другую руку, и воровка, запнувшись, уставилась на нее. Их левые руки теперь были скованы вместе, и, по правде, неудобно было даже стоять рядом. Прайс развернулась и пошагала вперед.

– Что ты делаешь? – воровка засеменила рядом.

– Так будет удобнее.

– Что будет удобнее?! Спотыкаться? – она и правда едва не упала, однако Прайс не позволила ей самой сохранить равновесие, уцепившись за что-нибудь, а подхватила раньше, болезненно выкрутив руку. – Садистка!..

– Удобнее ехать, – пояснила Прайс, убрала подножку, поддерживавшую ее мотоцикл, и нахлобучила на воровку шлем.

Та поправила его, и теперь глаза, отливающие нечеловеческим фиолетовым оттенком, зло буравили Прайс из-под стекла.

– Положи, пожалуйста, мой мультитул обратно, прежде чем мы поедем, – сказала Прайс спокойно. – Ты не хочешь ранить копа, правда? Это совсем не то же самое, что прокрасться на закрытый спектакль и обворовать половину государственного аппарата, – она улыбнулась. – Воры не дерутся с копами, не так ли? Они убегают. Или сдаются.

Воровка сердито тряхнула плечами и, потянувшись, убрала мультитул на место. Прайс смотрела на нее сверху вниз, пока что держа шлем под мышкой.

Когда кнопка защелкнулась, Прайс кивнула и взялась за руль мотоцикла. Воровке пришлось наклониться, поскольку ее руку увлекло вперед, и торопливо перекинуть ногу на ту сторону. Она явно была сбита с толку или не умела кататься пассажиром, так что получилось не очень изящно.

– Держись крепче.

– Я продам на черном рынке твой значок, – прошипела воровка, ругаясь сквозь зубы и устраиваясь сзади.

Ей пришлось крепко прижаться, а второй рукой обхватить Прайс за пояс. Та поправила руку, убрав ее подальше от подсумка. Будь на поясе кобура, поездка превратилась бы в опасную. Но сейчас, пока они едут, единственное, что по-прежнему может сделать пассажирка, это устроить аварию. А учитывая, как она беспокоится из-за легких синяков…

Нет-нет, она будет прижиматься всю дорогу. Изо всех сил.

– Ты удивишься, – сказала Прайс, уже заводя мотор. Скорее всего, воровка не услышала: два шлема и рокот двигателя, как никак.

  


***

– Я думала, мы едем в участок. Это не участок, – воровка на цыпочках бежала позади и чуть что утыкалась носом между лопаток Прайс. Голос звучал еще взволнованней. – Куда ты меня притащила?

Прайс включила свет в гараже, и тяжелое желтое сияние подсветило несколько мотоциклов, запчасти и металлические шкафы вдоль стен. Просторное, но не очень эффектное местечко.

– Ты сегодня украла не только браслет министра культуры, – Прайс ногой подцепила складной табурет, подтащила его поближе и усадила на него воровку.

– Боже, во что ты мои брюки превратила! – возмутилась та, отвлекшись на темные серые пятна, расплывшиеся по белой ткани после поездки по городу вторым пассажиром на мотоцикле.

Стоять приходилось полубоком, но все равно было видно, как украдкой воровка вертит головой, разглядывая место, где оказалась. Зацепив наручники за рейку табурета, Прайс оставила ее прикованной к сидению и выпрямилась.

– Хочешь забрать остальное? – уточнила воровка недоверчиво. – Могла бы попросить там, а не везти меня в логово пыльного зла!..

Прайс стянула перчатки и черную куртку, оставшись в форменной голубоватой рубашке, и пожала плечами. Воровка наблюдала за ней, вздернув подбородок.

Бледное лицо, поджатые губы, густо накрашенные темные ресницы и черная челка, оттеняющая глаза. Выверенный макияж – специально для эстетов, посещающих закрытые спектакли. Одежда – подходящая для любых упражнений на гибкость и ловкость, но при этом соответствующая всем меркам приличия и современной моды. Дорогая ткань. Очень много потайных карманов. 

– Чего я не успела понять, так это куда ты дела то огромное колье, – поделилась Прайс.

– Хочешь обыскать меня? – уточнила воровка и вдруг изменилась в лице. Она очень постаралась спрятать недовольство и надменность, откинулась чуть назад, но не чтобы навернуться с хлипенького табурета. – Теперь я понимаю, во что мы играем, коп-без-пистолета. Не обязательно было пачкать меня и ставить мне синяки…

– Я люблю немного покомандовать, – согласилась Прайс. Воровка уставилась на ее воротник, как будто ожидая, что Прайс начнет его расстегивать, но вообще-то Прайс не собиралась. – Приподними ногу, пожалуйста. Можешь поставить на табурет, он все равно не очень чистый.

Лиловые губы дрогнули. Воровка явно не понимала, как лучше себя вести. Стоит ли включать модель совращения с этой остроносой копшей с зачесанными назад волосами или подождать и выяснить, не разозлится ли она на чужую инициативу. Прайс видела все ее сомнения насквозь.

– Теперь можешь вытащить свои отмычки из сапога и вскрыть наконец наручники, – позволила она. – Ты же этого ждешь. Я не буду отворачиваться.

– Все, я больше не понимаю, во что мы играем, – пожаловалась воровка.

Прайс прислонилась к одному из мотоциклов, без полицейских отметок, но очень похожему по расцветке.

– Мы играем в истории. Я хочу услышать историю о том, как ты прошла через центральный вход, Мира, со всем своим инструментарием и двойными набойками, в которых лежат отмычки. Хочу услышать, почему тебя никто не остановил, хотя ты числишься в розыске…

– Ты знаешь, как меня… Ты за мной следила, потому что ты меня узнала! Черт! – она в сердцах топнула каблуком. – Как?! Я засветилась? Почему тогда…

– …и куда ты собираешься потом, – Прайс, игнорируя поток вопросов, вытащила браслет министра культуры и приложила его к запястью. – Широковат, как видишь, – добавила она.

– Я соврала. Тебе не идет, – буркнула Мира. Ее пальцы изогнулись невероятным образом, пока она орудовала в замке длинной тонкой отмычкой. – Тебе нужно носить другие ткани, для начала. И галстук-шнурок с хорошей брошью. И снять эти серьги…

– Я искала не модельера, – перебила Прайс. – Я искала лучшую воровку в городе.

– Ты видишь это? – Мира подняла маленький кулак и повертела им в воздухе. Кожа и правда оказалась очень тонкой. Наручники оставили заметный синяк.

– За это я заплачу.

– Уж очень надеюсь, – буркнула она. – Есть более простые способы меня нанять. Например, анонимные заказы.

– Я предпочитаю личное знакомство. Вечер в театре, прогулка по городу… – Прайс подняла бровь.

– Романтическая обстановка, – подхватила Мира, обводя взглядом гараж. – Я чертовски зла, и ты знаешь, что теперь, – она встряхнула руками, – если я захочу улизнуть, ты даже не заметишь, что у тебя пропал мотоцикл.

– Я налью тебе выпить, – невозмутимо откликнулась Прайс и поманила за собой вглубь гаража. – Пойдем, – и добавила через несколько шагов: – Тебе ведь интересно.

Позади послышалось фырканье. Когда Прайс обернулась, Мира стояла рядом.

– Сняла набойки, – пояснила она отсутствие стука, с которым передвигалась раньше. – Я бы на твоем месте немного изменила форму бровей. И ты зря не красишь губы. У тебя красивые губы, но тонкие, и если не научишься придавать своему лицу форму, так и будешь выглядеть селедкой.

Прайс усмехнулась. У нее были свои представления о том, кто тут рыбка – и как правильно преподносить крючок, чтобы его с удовольствием заглотили.


	2. Сбросить кожу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> До: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DcsDFrtWkAUGmpM.jpg  
> И после: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DcqQAqnXcAAQsEE.jpg  
> (рисунки – Ladena)

Мира зачем-то прошлась по гаражу и, включив, передвинула все элементы освещения, какие нашла. Лампу, висевшую над столом, тактический фонарь, временно пристегнутый к ручке одного из мотоциклов, и даже кемпинговый – мелкий, хотя и яркий, про существование которого Прайс вообще забыла. Передвинуть верхний свет оказалось выше ее сил, поэтому она просто перенесла стул со своего места в центр свободного пространства, поставила рядом сумку и кивнула:

– Садись.

Прайс вопросительно подняла бровь:

– А тебе нужна внушительная подготовка для отчета.

Мира вернулась с задания и с тех пор вертелась, юркая и возмутительно белая на фоне всего этого немного пыльного антуража, обустраивая чужой гараж. Прайс до сих пор не знала, чем закончилась ее вылазка, хотя, судя по отсутствию хоть капли волнения, все в порядке. С другой стороны, Мира начинала волноваться, только когда ей угрожала опасность. А вылезла она из бандитской норы без царапинки.

– Я не легавая, чтобы перед тобой отчитываться, – возмутилась Мира. – Ты меня наняла, и у меня есть условия работы. Садись, коп-без-пистолета.

Еще чего: носить оружие рядом с женщиной, которая может украсть у тебя куртку, а ты заметишь это только дома. В прошлый раз Мира, между прочим, ушла с полицейским шлемом от мотоцикла (зачем? в коллекцию бессмысленных краж?), хотя Прайс была уверена, что она ни разу к нему не подходила. Пришлось брать на складе новый и объяснять пропажу собственной забывчивостью, что было бы почти оскорбительно, если бы не было так смешно. С табельным оружием такое не прокатит, а эта неугомонная клептоманка смотрит тебе в глаза, сотрудничает с тобой и крадет твои вещи только так. Она была слишком нужна Прайс, чтобы запрещать ей маленькие радости… но их взаимное доверие еще не достигло степени «присмотри за моей пушкой». За не табельное же оружие Прайс слишком хорошо заплатила, чтобы его потерять.

Прайс подошла, повернула стул, оперлась руками на спинку и уткнулась в них подбородком:

– Я тебя слушаю.

Мира уперла в бока маленькие кулачки и тряхнула головой. Сегодня ее волосы не лежали в идеальной укладке, а были хаотично убраны в полураспущенный пучок. Что-то подсказывало Прайс, что это часть образа, в котором воровка ходит в иные круги, чем театр. В свете она появлялась изысканной и вылизанной до последней складки на одежде. В преступном мире, вероятно, меняла кожу – для маскировки.

– Сядь нормально.

Прайс помолчала, разглядывая ее. Две верхние пуговицы белой рубашки небрежно расстегнуты. На светлых кожаных брюках с едва заметным перламутровым узором под змеиную кожу – сероватые потертости на коленях, как будто Мире все-таки пришлось где-то ползти, но следов почти не осталось. Карманы массивного пояса явно чем-то забиты. Не прикопаешься: выглядит она так, будто занималась делом. Если выяснится, что она прогулялась до ближайшего байкерского кафе, а потом вернулась, появится повод сердиться, а пока…

Прайс пожала плечами и пересела:

– Да, мамочка.

– Какая же ты упрямая, – буркнула Мира, и Прайс едва успела моргнуть, как воровка оказалась у нее на коленях. – Тш! – она перехватила взметнувшуюся было руку. – Все идет по плану. Расслабься. Ты что, вся состоишь из титановых штырей? – она поерзала. Какая она… легкая. Хотя – и мягкая тоже… – Опусти руки. И голову подними, – она подцепила подбородок, зафиксировала его и кивнула: – Да, вот так. Хорошо, что хотя бы с волосами ты умеешь обращаться… У тебя красивый цвет, и… ничего себе, ты седеешь!

Мира наклонила ее голову, вытянулась, разглядывая что-то, а Прайс медленно перевела дух. Опустила руки на подлокотники, готовая, впрочем, схватить Миру в охапку и снять с себя в любой момент. Труда это не должно составить.

– Ладно, я пока зачешу, потом подумаем. Ты наверняка пренебрегаешь витаминами. Для начала, я тебе как-нибудь покажу правильный массаж…

– Мы обсуждали твою работу, – произнесла Прайс размеренно.

– А я как раз о ней, – рука Миры исчезла в кармане на поясе. Когда она вновь появилась, между пальцами было зажато несколько кисточек, пара тонких флаконов и расческа. Едва заметным движением Мира распределила это добро между двумя руками и, освободив правую, пощелкала маленьким пинцетом. Как ей удавалось сразу удерживать столько предметов и протирать пинцет дезинфектором, Прайс не понимала. – Постарайся не дергаться. Брови надо только чуть-чуть подправить. Я не знаю, ты хоть раз?.. Не важно. Расслабься и доверься профессионалу.

Прайс перехватила ее за пояс:

– Понимаю, что тебе нравится развлекаться, но я встану и выставлю тебя вон, если мы не перейдем к…

Мира грозно сверкнула взглядом:

– Ты выглядишь как коп и ведешь себя как коп! Если хочешь довести свою затею до ума, то должна быть гибче, ясно? Я нашла тех, кто тебе нужен. Познакомилась с одним парнем, он, похоже, курирует нычки по городу. Я, между прочим, до твоего заказа и не лезла в наркобизнес, – она помахала пинцетом в воздухе. – Теперь, если что-то пойдет не так, в том числе, если ты что-то запорешь, мне придется опять менять город!

– А причем здесь я? – уточнила Прайс.

Мира рассмеялась:

– Я о тебе не рассказывала, не переживай. Но план есть план, и сейчас я тебе его раскрою. Однако интрига следующая. Мы заканчиваем с бровями – я продолжаю. Ясно?

Прайс утомленно откинулась на спинку стула. Мира крепче зажала ее колени и снова наклонила ее голову так, чтобы было удобнее работать. Похоже, она не возражала, что Прайс все еще ее удерживает, хотя и без нее отлично сохраняла равновесие.

– И сколько ступеней в твоем плане?

Мира усмехнулась и распотрошила еще пару карманов. Прайс не знала назначение половины предметов, которые оказались на ее форменных брюках. То есть, все эти кисточки, туши и тени – более-менее понятно. Но вот эта изогнутая штука…

– Рассказать я тоже могу много, – добавила Мира. – Все, Прайс, будь паинькой, – она склонила голову и скривилась ненадолго: – Мне пришлось вытерпеть лапы того парня, и ты потерпишь.

– А ты, я смотрю, за справедливость, – хмыкнула Прайс.

– И еще за красоту, – парировала Мира и высунула язычок, подцепляя пинцетом нужный волос. – А что ты хотела? Добро пожаловать в большой, многоликий и опасный преступный мир, коп-без-пистолета!

  


***

Мира соскользнула с ее коленей и, вжикнув молнией, раскрыла сумку. Массивная, но при этом довольно легкая на вид и с плоским дном, она тоже была, разумеется, белой. Невероятно непрактично, но Мира, очевидно, была помешана на своем стиле. Вообще на стиле.

Прайс пока рассматривала себя в зеркало, которое у Миры тоже нашлось. Несмотря на всю эту косметику, она не заметила каких-то серьезных изменений. Стоило два часа сидеть на месте, чтобы цвет кожи стал чуть-чуть ровнее, кончики бровей – чуть-чуть тоньше, а губы – чуть-чуть ярче?

– Вот твоя одежда, – Мира выгрузила что-то из сумки и протянула ей. – Если не справишься с галстуком, я тебе повяжу.

Прайс перекинула через руку белую блузку и уставилась на приталенную серую жилетку с отворотами.

– Не совсем мой стиль.

– Ой! – Мира картинно махнула рукой. – Ты знаешь слово «стиль»? Слушай меня, это – то, в чем ты не будешь выглядеть как страж порядка. Я специалистка по идеальной маскировке, помнишь?

– В наш договор не входит мое оперативное вмешательство, – возразила Прайс. Мира поделилась достаточным количеством информации, чтобы Прайс осталась довольна ее работой, несмотря на сеанс насильственного макияжа, но в ее планы вовсе не входило общаться с объектами интереса лично. Она должна была сначала все узнать, а потом…

– Тебе ничего не понадобится делать, только составлять мне компанию, – Мира распустила волосы и принялась их расчесывать. Длинные и темные, они словно сами принимали требуемую – идеальную – форму. – Мы идем в казино.

– Какое казино?

– Такое, куда пускают парами, – Мира наклонилась и вытащила со дна сумки очередную белую шмотку. Встряхнула ее и приложила к себе. Это оказалось вечернее платье с продольными серебристыми нитями, приспущенными рукавами и нереально высоким разрезом. – У меня приглашение на двоих на этот вечер, и там мне надо поговорить с парой людей, чтобы выполнить твое задание, селедочка. Тебе придется стать моей спутницей на этот вечер. Сейчас дам тебе брюки… не беспокойся, это все за твой счет. То, что я не взяла бесплатно, конечно, но, по правде, купила я только платье. В том бутике работает слишком красивая девушка, чтобы причинять ей неприятности…

– Я коп, – напомнила Прайс в тщетной попытке остановить поток болтовни. – Ты точно хочешь тащить копа в мафиозное казино?

Мира покачала в воздухе пальцем:

– Посмотри в зеркало еще раз. Никто тебя все равно не узнает, а как себя вести, я тебе расскажу. Ты вроде понятливая, а? Одевайся! Или мне стащить с тебя рубашку самостоятельно?

Звучало довольно грозно. И смешно. Прайс молча сложила вещи на стул и принялась расстегивать пуговицы.


	3. На крючке

– Значит, спуститься и сыграть? – переспросила Прайс, внимательно глядя на Миру сверху вниз. – Деловая партия в покер?

– Я отлично играю, – успокоила та, в очередной раз сверкнув бедром, пока ставила на поднос проходящего мимо официанта пустой бокал. – Можешь стоять за спиной и подливать, если не знаешь, куда себя деть.

Прайс проигнорировала издевку и попыталась вернуть Миру с небес на землю еще разок:

– Ты уверена, что это нормально – получить приглашение в первый же день?

Суровый взгляд глаз, отливающих фиолетовым, должен был прожечь ее голову насквозь:

– Ты как-то очень невысоко меня ценишь! – Мира поправила волосы. – Я же ради тебя стараюсь! Веди себя тихо, как мы обсуждали, и я буду в игре.

Прайс промолчала. Как Мира могла заметить, она не особенно шумела. Секретное казино, прячущееся в одном из старых домов города, за обшарпанными стенами оказалось роскошным и полным людей, некоторых из которых Прайс знала как крайне сознательных законопослушных граждан. Однако она-то – всего лишь коп, пусть и не самого младшего ранга, но кто ее узнает?

Тут даже Миру никто не узнал, хотя, учитывая, как смело она светится везде, где вздумается, ее узнаваемый силуэт с осиной талией и широкими бедрами должен был отпечататься в глазах некоторых жертв ее ловких пальцев. Сегодня, впрочем, она не наглела и не тырила все, что попадалось под руку.

Ну или: кто бы стал вызывать полицию, заметив известную воровку в казино, где заключаются подпольные сделки? Смешно.

  


***

Она пропустила вперед Миру, которая, подхватив свою крохотную на вид сумочку, наверняка набитую полезными для профессии мелочами, уверенно шагнула внутрь, и вошла следом. Она и правда планировала не отсвечивать: Мира играла с ней в парочку, но что это за парочка, романтическая или условно деловая, правила игры не определяли. Прайс не пыталась притворяться равноправным партнером, скорее – кем-то вроде телохранительницы (которую заставили одеться в шелковую рубашку перед делом), и мину на лице держала соответствующую. Однако, когда она подняла взгляд, чтобы оценить помещение, куда пускают лишь избранных гостей (и выяснить, как много народу придется положить, если дела пойдут плохо), маскировка слетела. Прайс замерла.

– Мэм? – вырвалось у нее.

– Капитан, – улыбнулась седая женщина, сидевшая с дальней стороны стола, и повела кистью в воздухе.

Прайс уже почти обвинила Миру в подставе, как та завизжала. Прайс оказалась в защитной стойке раньше, чем поняла, что именно произошло. Дверь, через которую они только что вошли, перекрыл загорелый накачанный латинос в рыжем костюме. Он легко вздернул Миру в воздух, зафиксировав в первую очередь руки. Тонкие и белые, казалось, они сейчас сломаются в его хватке. Судя по отбитым костяшкам, он любил куда-нибудь приложить кулаки. Теперь Мира извивалась и изо всех сил лупила его ногами, но от этих упражнений только платье вздернулось.

– Да тише, рано еще раздеваться, – довольно хохотнул он, поднимая ее повыше.

Затылком Прайс почувствовала жесткое холодное касание. Как выглядит приставленное к голове дуло, она знала по опыту. Ладно. В этом казино Прайс все еще коп-без-пистолета, и она упустила момент, когда пора было начинать драться, обеспокоившись тем, что Мире раньше переломают кости. Дело настолько вышло из-под контроля, что даже интересно разобраться, почему на почетном месте, где она ожидала увидеть главу картеля или хотя бы его представителя, сидит бывший шеф полиции.

Еще нескольких лиц за столом – знакомые. Епископ, например: пусть и в штатском, но такую фигуру сложно не узнать. Верховная судья. Министр культуры, в конце концов. Последний покачал головой, глядя, как Мира яростно вбивает свой острый каблук в чужое колено. Похоже, у парня они стальные. Или он под дозой и не чувствует боль.

– Джи! – возмущенно завопила она, глядя за голову Прайс.

– Ну прости, милашка, я ж не знал, что ты с легавой, – раздался сзади хрипловатый голос. Прайс медленно повернула голову, только голову. Парень с пушкой оказался копией здоровяка, схватившего Миру, только в неуместно пижонских зеркальных очках и в белом пиджаке, напяленном на спортивную майку. – Мисс Вер _о_ ника, что с ними делать?

Да, _мисс Вер **о** ника_, мысленно повторила Прайс. Какого хрена?

За глаза бывшую начальницу обычно звали «старой Ронни», но за панибратским прозвищем скрывалось уважение и легкий страх перед ее порой неоправданной суровостью. Прайс успела отслужить под ее началом несколько лет. Первым делом она узнала именно такую, жесткую и непримиримую полицию. После нескольких лет в свободной, хотя и не менее жесткой байкерской тусовке это было самой необычной сменой обстановки, но Прайс понравилось. Что бы ни выяснилось сейчас, это, определенно, еще интереснее.

– Неплохой был план, – утешила Ронни. – Я едва тебя узнала. Не вини свою осведомительницу, ей неоткуда было знать. Так что заставило тебя работать с воровкой? Не похоже на скрытую операцию, которую одобрил бы Барри, – она усмехнулась.

Прайс еще раз взглянула на Миру. Если она продолжит так дрыгаться, то здоровяк ее вообще разденет.

– Никакой операции, мэм. Я пришла поиграть, – ответила Прайс холодно.

– Она поиграть пришла, – передразнил, скалясь, парень с пушкой.

Джи, так его назвала Мира? Наверное, тот самый, что «знает все о нычках в городе». Прайс не стала бы скидывать его со счетов, даже если бы разговор с «мисс Вер _о_ никой» развился в более мирном ключе. Так ухмыляются только безбашенные, но по тому, как он держит корпус и владеет телом, заметно, что он внимательно анализирует ситуацию и готов к любому ее финту. Перехватить у него оружие будет непросто.

– Ты поддержишь наши ставки, капитан? – Ронни подняла бровь.

– Почему нет? Вы здесь. Я здесь.

– Ладно, господа. Прошу прощения, что начало партии затянулось, – она окинула взглядом зрителей. – Присоединяйся.

Прайс украдкой отметила, что господину министру культуры не помешало бы поучиться сохранять невозмутимость. На Миру, конечно, сложно не пялиться, когда она почти вылезла из платья и шипит, словно клубок змей, но прочая компания-то похожа на приличную. Закатать ему губу, возможно, хорошая идея, но только если получится выжить. Джи опустил пушку, но не убрал, так что…

Прайс уверенно шагнула к столу, взялась за ближайший стул, деревянный и массивный, и обернулась к Мире.

– Пусть он отпустит мою напарницу.

Ронни расслабленно откинулась на спинку и кивнула:

– Рико. Предложи даме стул.

Тот с неохотой подволок Миру к столу и действительно ловко усадил ее рядом с Прайс. Та возмущенно сверкала на нее глазами – как будто Прайс завела ее в ловушку, понадеявшись на… на что? Как Мира вообще выжила, если ее «все схвачено» может обернуться так, как сейчас обернулось?!

Чье-то вознаграждение будет всерьез пересмотрено, если они выберутся отсюда.

Рико встал за стулом Миры, удерживая руку на ее плече, у самого основания шеи. Она вертелась до тех пор, пока Джи не протянул ей бокал. Фыркнув и одарив его своим фирменным уничижающим взглядом, Мира приняла бокал и закинула ногу на ногу. Ее выражение вновь стало надменным, но Прайс была уверена, что паника никуда не делась.

Прайс не сомневалась: попробуй кто-нибудь из них двоих что-нибудь выкинуть, Рико сломает Мире шею.

По крайней мере, покер – это несложно. Хорошая память, внимательность и хладнокровие. Прайс раздражало, что кто-то слоняется за спиной с оружием, но не настолько, чтобы она не могла сосредоточиться.

Джи тем временем снова появился в поле зрения, откромсал у сигары шапочку и протянул Вер _о_ нике. Та больше не улыбалась, закуривая, – и хорошо. Прайс по необъяснимой причине нервничала, видя ее улыбку.

  


***

– Не сомневалась, что тебе хватит наглости выиграть.

После партии, проводив гостей (Прайс пришлось ждать на месте, пока Джи слонялся вокруг, отпускал шуточки и пижонски крутил пистолет), Ронни позвала ее в свой кабинет. И хотя молчаливое возмущение Миры можно было ощутить телом, как волны вибраций, расходящиеся во все стороны и крошащие мебель, Прайс ничего не сказала ей, уходя. Бросать ее с теми братьями-латиносами (слишком похожи, чтобы не быть братьями), возможно, плохая идея, но Прайс никто не давал выбора. А таскать с собой Миру на серьезные разговоры – плохая идея.

– Что будет дальше, мэм?

– Не называй меня «мэм», – жестко поправила Ронни. – Мне вполне нравится «мисс Вер _о_ ника», – она прислонилась к тяжеловесному письменному столу и скрестила руки. В голове Прайс обстановка этого кабинета очень плохо вязалась с образом старой Ронни. Слишком много роскоши. – Хочу сказать, что несмотря на смелость ваш план сработал бы, не будь это мое казино. Джи сказал мне, что придет Мира, и я знаю, кто она такая… но сложно было предположить, что она приведет полицейскую. Как тебе удалось ее закадрить? Она никогда не шла с нами на контакт.

Прайс пожала плечами:

– Я ее украла.

– План стал еще лучше, – снова эта отталкивающая улыбка. На посту шефа полиции старая Ронни не улыбалась. Слишком многое сегодня выбилось из привычных представлений, чтобы Прайс это совсем не нервировало. – Ты мне всегда нравилась, Прайс. И я знала, что ты захочешь сунуться в логово змей, это было очевидно, едва ты получила офицерское звание. Знаешь, если бы я не оказалась здесь так же, как ты, Джи бы сразу прострелил тебе голову, но… как не дать шанс коллеге, а? Молодым нужно показывать дорогу, – Прайс не сомневалась, что ностальгия – далеко не первая причина того, что она еще жива. – И потом, – подтверждая ее слова, продолжила Ронни, – коп на службе – лучше отставного копа, когда речь идет о связях. Хотела влиться в бизнес – можешь попробовать. Под моим чутким руководством.

Прайс помолчала немного, выбирая ответ.

– Я пока не вижу, какую получаю выгоду, – наконец сказала она.

Ронни рассмеялась. Оказавшись главарем картеля, она не стала как-то маскировать ни свой возраст, ни привычки. Все носили костюмы, даже Рико и Джи, на которых они смотрелись хуже, чем если бы их напялили на рекламную фигуру мишки Барни. Ронни была в темной куртке на молнии; ни подвесок, ни перстней. Пистолет в типичной полицейской кобуре.

Прайс не могла сказать, что она сильно постарела с тех пор, как ушла с поста шефа полиции, хотя морщины правда пролегли отчетливей. Карие глаза были такими же яркими. Движения – уверенными. Она в неплохой форме для своего возраста, хотя Прайс сделала бы ее один на один.

И потом, не так уж давно они не виделись. Каждый год отдел поздравляет бывших сотрудников с днем рождения, рождеством… Прайс тоже была на этих встречах. Старая Ронни была не из тех, кто расчувствуется от прихода товарищей, она обычно наливала всем виски, потом все немного травили байки и расходились. Ничего подозрительного.

– Выгода? Твой череп целый, тебе мало? – она махнула рукой. – Давай, бери свою девочку и больше не заявляйся сюда. Билли добросит вас до твоего гаража, а дальше жди, я скажу, что нужно делать, – Ронни кивнула на дверь и добавила вслед: – Главное, милая моя, не потеряй Миру. Она – твой джокер. Без нее твоя цена падает. Ясно?

– Ясно, мисс Вер _о_ ника, – сухо отозвалась Прайс.

Ронни прищурилась:

– Ты недовольна, я смотрю? Нафантазировала, как начнешь шантажировать картель? – Прайс скривила губы. В целом… Ронни огрубляет и обобщает, но в целом, да. – Учти, мы тебя шантажировать не будем. Если что-то пойдет не так, Рико и Джи просто свернут вам головы. Хочешь еще что-то спросить?

Прайс обернулась уже от дверей:

– Вы управляли картелем, когда были на службе?

– Да, – коротко ответила Ронни.

Прайс улыбнулась и произнесла возмутительно прокурорским тоном:

– Вопросов больше не имею.

  


***

Рико, перегнувшись через спинку кресла, удерживал Миру за плечи. Лапал он ее, не удерживал. Джи сидел перед ней на корточках, так, что ее колени упирались ему в грудь. Похоже, поймал за икры, чтобы не пыталась вышибить зубы.

Не то чтобы в Прайс что-то взбунтовалось от вида загорелых лапищ на ее белокожей «напарнице», но она точно знала, что если они не исчезнут при первой вежливой просьбе, кто-то из братьев точно загремит к костоправу. Двоих сразу она, возможно, и не завалит, но одного – как нечего делать.

– Прайс! – тонко воскликнула Мира, заметив ее.

Оба уставились на нее. Взгляд у Рико был бешеный, блуждающий; зрачки расширены. Джи очки не снимал, но морды их обоих просили кулака, так что Прайс даже не знала, кого выбрать. Однако из уважения к Ронни, пожалуй, начать стоит с диалога. Вламываться в казино и начинать лупить чужих цепных псов – плохая тактика.

– Мы уходим, мальчики, – Прайс мотнула головой. – Пошли вон.

– Как-то вы рано, – оскалился Рико, перехватывая Миру за шею. Она дернула ногами, насколько Джи позволил, и, судя по выражению лица, прикинула, как бы вцепиться в чужую руку зубами, раз она маячит недалеко от лица. – Чего сучишься? Оставайся с подружкой.

Джи кинул взгляд куда-то за спину Прайс, поднялся и дернул брата за плечо. Оба сдвинулись неохотно. Мира вскочила и повисла на локте Прайс раньше, чем та успела помочь ей встать. Она знала, что в дверях кабинета стоит Ронни, и что без ее приказа Джи и Рико никого никуда не отпустили бы.

– Послушный песик, – едва слышно сказала Прайс, глядя в зеркальное синее стекло очков Джи. Тот как будто не оскорбился. Прайс чувствовала, что он смотрит на нее, а потом он наклонил голову, явно обращаясь к Мире:

– Увидимся, крошка.

– Пошел ты, урод! – вскинула подбородок Мира, еще крепче прижимаясь к Прайс.

  


***

Синий мерседес, подъехавший к дверям казино, был так отполирован, что Прайс легко разглядела в нем их с Мирой отражение. Мира перестала взволнованно дергаться и сверкать широко распахнутыми глазами, едва они покинули закрытую» территорию. По казино она уже шла спокойно, и не знай Прайс, как она нервничала несколько минут назад, то ничего бы не заподозрила.

Смазливый паренек в деловом костюме и кепке – собрала же Ронни паноптикум людей, не знающих, как носить приличную одежду, – открыл им заднюю дверь. Почему Прайс вообще обращает внимание на то, как они одеты? Похоже, пристрастия Миры заразны.

Мира юркнула внутрь, а Прайс села так, чтобы видеть водителя. При ближайшем рассмотрении паренек оказался девчонкой, и она явно знала, куда нужно ехать. Причем гнала так, словно они сидели в какой-нибудь спортивной тачке и участвовали в уличных соревнованиях.

Мира сидела, зажав сумочку между коленями, чуть подавшись вперед. Похоже, она все еще не отошла. Прайс никогда не была сильна в поддерживающих речах, так что просто негромко сказала:

– Мы в деле.

– Ты в деле, – пробормотала та в ответ.

– Зато с этого дня твой гонорар повысился.

– Меня чуть не убили! – взвилась Мира. – И эти два упыря! Как ты это допустила вообще?!

– Больше не допущу, – спокойно пообещала Прайс. – Ты отлично поработала. Не так, как я планировала, но результат лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Упыри тебя больше не побеспокоят.

– Мы на месте, – звонко сообщила Билли и свесилась с водительского кресла в салон: – Добро пожаловать!

Это она о картеле или о гараже Прайс? В любом случае, фраза звучала скорее как «Добро пожаловать и выметайтесь из салона». Прайс фыркнула, выбралась сама, открыла дверцу со стороны Миры и протянула ей ладонь.

Билли умчалась так же стремительно, а Прайс перевела дух. Рядом с Мирой волей-неволей приходится вести себя уверенно, потому что, если она почует, что стержень умеет гнуться, закончиться это может чем угодно. Включая мгновенное исчезновение, которого нельзя допустить.

Прайс продолжала мягко удерживать кисть Миры. После сегодняшних угроз она точно хочет исчезнуть. Прямо сейчас. Случившееся в казино заставило ее испугаться и смолкнуть, но вот испуг прошел, и вот-вот она начнет болтать, а потом, по обыкновению, развеется в воздухе. Прихватив с собой все, что покажется ей достойной компенсацией.

Прайс приподняла руку и поцеловала тыльную сторону кисти. Мира вздрогнула.

– Не красится, – заключила Прайс, погладив место поцелуя большим пальцем.

– Ты думала, я тебе плохую помаду предложу?! – возмутилась та.

– Хочешь в душ?

– Черт, да! – она яростно топнула ногой и с отвращением провела перед собой рукой, будто предлагая Прайс убедиться, что она выглядит грязной. На самом деле, нет. Помятая, но все такая же беленькая. – Ты видела тех засранцев?! У них даже взгляды липкие! У меня теперь шея чешется!

– Пойдем, – Прайс повела ее за собой. – Я почти уверена, что ты никогда не мылась в гаражном душе.

– Ты меня из шланга собралась поливать? – с подозрением спросила Мира и усмехнулась. Этот разговор ее немного расслабил. – Ты удивишься, в каких дырах я жила...

На пороге душевой Прайс аккуратно поддела ее – все еще идеально лежащие – волосы и сдвинула в сторону, обнажая шею. Рико и Джи не оставили синяков или засосов. Они явно не посмели тронуть Миру без позволения Ронни, но ее гордость пострадала. Прайс способна была ей посочувствовать.

Дело есть дело. Она осознавала все риски: старая Ронни могла пристрелить ее после задушевной беседы, и тогда Мире пришлось бы справляться самой. Мира, наверное, тоже понимала – что не справилась бы, – и потому обижалась на Прайс. Но такой издевательский поступок был бы не в духе той Ронни, которую Прайс знала. Она поставила на то, что выйдет и заберет Миру, и расчет оказался верным. Как в покере. Нехорошо ставить жизнь напарников на кон, Прайс это понимает. Ей жаль, что Мира застряла с Рико и Джи в одиночестве, не зная, сможет ли вообще выпутаться из их лап живой. Прайс не была уверена, как описать это словами – она не привыкла болтать.

Проблема в том, что, если нужно, она рискнула бы Мирой еще раз. Но только если шансы на успех были бы достаточно высоки для оправдания этого риска. Вот это точно не стоит высказывать…

Мира смолкла, пока Прайс гладила ее по плечу и шее. Едва касаясь, мягко, двигаясь вверх-вниз по коже, слишком теплой для такой белизны.

Это Мире положено совращать, правда? Всякие селедки должны становиться кратковременными объектами ее внимания, а не наоборот. Мира должна целовать и убегать, вертеться и ускользать... Прайс задержала ладонь на шее сзади. Шелковистые волосы легли на руку, накрывая ее.

– Вот, – она резко отстранилась и дернула в сторону железную дверь. – Душ.

– Почему ты живешь в гараже? – растерянно спросила Мира, потирая шею.

– Это мое логово зла, – отрезала Прайс с усмешкой. – Не заводить же его в своем кабинете! Или в квартире, где я пью пиво с коллегами... Я принесу тебе чистый халат. Чувствуй себя как в любой дыре, какая была тебе по вкусу.

Мира не ответила на подколку. Зато сунула ей в руки свою сумочку. Прайс ее уже держала сегодня в начале дня, и на ощупь содержимое изменилось. Прайс щелкнула замком и выяснила, что внутри появился смартфон, цепочка, висевшая на шее Рико, несколько ключей, флешка и гильотина для сигар, которой пользовался Джи.

– Погоди, – Мира повернулась спиной, – расстегни мне платье.

Прайс спокойно провела потайную молнию вниз. Сверху показался кружевной поддерживающий лиф. Снизу – ажурная полоска трусиков. Белье Миры она уже сегодня видела. Та в свою очередь раскритиковала ее спортивный лифчик, когда они переодевались перед походом в казино.

Забрав платье и сумочку, Прайс ушла, оставив Миру в белье рядом с немного ржавой дверью. Внутри, впрочем, лежала чистая плитка, так что брезговать не стоило. Прайс следила за своим гаражом. Да, он выглядит как старый гараж, но… как еще должен выглядеть старый гараж?

Прайс не оборачивалась, но знала, что Мира провожает ее взглядом. Это Мире положено заигрывать и исчезать. И пока кто-то посмел перехватить инициативу, она никуда не денется.

Пусть она не признается, но полицейская селедка ей нравится. Прежде чем сбежать, она захочет доказать, что на самом деле все наоборот… Так что у Прайс еще есть время приручить эту непоседливую ящерицу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джи: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DciAOUXWsAAeYM5.jpg  
> Рико: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DciOHBWW0AAup3P.jpg  
> Рисунки – Ladena.


	4. Уловки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Больше картинок!  
> Ронни с бандой: http://i-fotki.info/23/e13b6496759971e063a76304ee1195c6b258c2308880504.jpg.html  
> Джи: http://i-fotki.info/23/0ba1b3eae20dbf8f21bb5a422cc45444b25820308979082.jpg.html  
> Джи и Прайс: http://i-fotki.info/23/67fea4017cd315c40f317f92a78bc48bb25820308979082.jpg.html  
> <3 Ladena!

– У него есть вкус, – Мира несколько раз щелкнула ногтем по экрану. – И динамик отличный, кстати.

Прайс кивнула. Сегодняшний музыкальный вечер был посвящен изучению содержимого смартфона Джи. Все полезное из него Прайс уже выкачала. Большинство аккаунтов оказались заблокированы к тому моменту, когда она в них полезла, но прочую информацию – фото, аббревиатурные заметки, смс, телефонную книжку и историю звонков – она скопировала. Изучит на досуге.

На карточке оказалось немало исключительно придурковатых фото их с Рико. Две – одну, где они дурачатся на фоне чьего-то избитого в кровавое месиво тела, другую с абсолютно обдолбанным на вид Рико, застрявшим в канализационном люке в обнимку с подозрительно заляпанным кровью мешком, – Прайс сохранила отдельно.

Потом пришла Мира, отобрала смартфон и принялась рыться в музыкальных папках. Джи слушал очень разную музыку, от классики рок-н-ролла до вонки, немного блюза, гранж, словом, странную смесь между «все подряд» и «только хорошее». Музыкальные вкусы Прайс складывались во вполне определенной среде, и ей сложно было узнавать исполнителей, но зато Мира явно оценила размах.

– Он уже наверняка отследил его, – Прайс отпила еще пива.

Мира сидела напротив, в ее халате, поджав колени. Она больше не жаловалась, что в гараже грязно – хороший знак. В конце концов, даже лучшая воровка не сможет выкрасть всю пыль из настолько старого места. Жилая пристройка к гаражу, где Прайс иногда ночевала и где они сидели сейчас, впрочем, вполне прибрана.

– И что? Господи, да он и так понимает, кто обчистил его карманы, нечего руки было тянуть. И где ты живешь, они тоже знают. Так что какая разница?

Прайс пожала плечами. Она не боялась, что мафия нагрянет по ее душу в тот же вечер. Но смешно считать, что Ронни «приняла их в семью» с наскока. Их будут проверять. А первое, что сделала Мира, это обчистила ее ближайших головорезов. Они заслуживали, конечно... Прайс не боялась конфликтов. Главное, чтобы псам Ронни было ясно, что они должны держаться подальше от нее и ее брезгливой напарницы. Будет неловко, если следующим трофеем окажутся их зубы.

– Ты же не боишься этих придурков? – поддела ее Мира.

– Я всю юность таких лупила, – хмыкнула Прайс.

– Звучит, будто ты така-ая старая! – Мира развалилась на кресле, свесив ноги через подлокотник. Икры у нее были красивые, будто выточенные. Прайс остановила взгляд на подкрашенных светло-лиловым ногтях. Мира пошевелила пальцами и засмеялась. – Помнишь байкерские разборки на улицах?..

– Пока Ронни всех к ногтю не прижала, – кивнула Прайс. – Помню, представляешь. Это было не так уж давно...

– Все старперы так говорят! О, тебе тогда вот это понравится, сейчас, – она переключила несколько композиций и развернула смартфон динамиком в сторону Прайс. Та услышала характерный повизгивающий гитарный рифф и усмехнулась.

Некоторые стереотипы не так далеки от реальности. Ты можешь стать копом, но к любви к мотоциклам прилагается любовь к наивному и мощному металлу.

Она старше Миры лет на пять, не больше, но та не прекратит издеваться, это очевидно. Пока Прайс не согласится на массаж головы, чтобы изгнать седину, или что-то в таком духе.

– Такой урод, а слушает хорошую музыку, – в который раз посетовала Мира, и Прайс с легким удивлением обнаружила, что предпочла бы, чтобы Мира больше не говорила о Джи. Пусть лучше шутит про байкерское прошлое Прайс, чем поминает каких-то мужиков, которые сегодня уже достаточно их выбесили.  


  


***

Прайс проснулась от чужого присутствия, уловив его всем телом, словно сверхъестественным чутьем. А может, так взгляд запомнился – несмотря на непрозрачные стекла очков, Джи смотрел, будто облапывал. Мира права. Липкий и раздражающий, хозяйский взгляд от наглого мудака. Тут из могилы поднимешься, не то что проснешься!

В любом случае, Прайс открыла глаза – и поняла, что он нависает над ней. Прямо над постелью, нагло расставив ноги и засунув руки в карманы брюк с низкой посадкой, теперь – без пиджака, в майке, с блестящими побрякушками на шее. Пушка небрежно заткнута за пояс. В окно, расположенное под самым потолком, всегда бил свет фонаря, так что можно было рассмотреть ухмылку на вытянутом, остроносом лице с типичными мексиканскими скулами. Джи походил на фигуру, грубо вылепленную из светло-коричневой глины: очень отчетливо выделяется каждая линия тела, мышц, переход от пояса к бедрам. Настолько четко, что Прайс подумала – на миг – что все еще спит, и этот мультяшный злодейский гость ей снится.

– А я-то планировал застать вас нежащимися вдвоем, – проговорил он негромко.

Прайс не стала ждать продолжения. Похоже, Джи не думал, что она так точно прицелится ногой из лежачего положения, и уж тем более – кинется в рукопашную в одних трусах и майке. Но пятка Прайс прилетела ему ровно в нос, раздался хруст, Джи взвыл и перехватил ее за лодыжку. Прайс уже нашла опору, так что повалить ее не получилась. Другой ногой она ударила снизу вверх по подбородку, согнулась, уворачиваясь от кулака, и врезала локтем Джи поддых.

Тот разжал хватку, и Прайс пулей выскочила из жилой комнатки в гараж.

Вскоре Джи появился на пороге. С окровавленной мордой он выглядел еще мультяшней.

– Недалеко убежала, – прохрипел он, сплевывая кровь.

Прайс перехватила поудобнее разводной ключ, попавшийся ей под руку первым. Между ней и Джи лежал один полуразобранный мотоцикл – в перерывах между построениями планов по захвату криминального мира Прайс чинила один из своих первых. От самого первого осталась лишь пара покрышек – Прайс пережила не одну аварию, особенно по молодости, когда казалось, что гнать надо быстрее, не думая о соотнесении своего веса с весом машины, на которой сидишь. Что ж, все делают ошибки.

Джи с силой саданул ногой по колесу, сбивая спицы и не сводя взгляда с Прайс.

– Что за игрушки? – спросил он, ухмыляясь. – Где твой ствол, легавая?

Свой он тем временем не вытащил – не хочет стрелять в копа. В копа, с которым «мисс Вероника» вроде как пришла к соглашению. Зачем он тогда здесь?

«Планировал застать нежащимися вдвоем», – он сказал. Размечтался.

– Мне не нужен ствол, чтобы надрать тебе зад, – Прайс качнула ключом в сторону выхода из гаража. – Не поздно поджать хвост, псина.

Он сильнее вдавил колесо в пол. Что-то хрустнуло в конструкции. 

– Ты мне на хуй не сдалась, крошка. Я хочу твою кругложопую подружку. Где она?

– Пришел-то ты ко мне, – она выровняла дыхание. Джи выше нее и тяжелее, а еще, похоже, не так уж неповоротлив. Грядет, по меньшей мере, непростая драка.

Прайс поняла по тому, как он переносит вес, что сейчас на нее кинутся, игнорируя все препятствия, и метнула в Джи ключ ровно тогда, когда он рванул вперед. От метко прилетевшего между ног подарка он согнулся вдвое и споткнулся, зарычав что-то на испанском. Видимо, думал, что Прайс будет отбиваться в контактном бою.

Та вступила в контактный бой – обрушив сцепленные вместе руки ему на голову, знакомя ее с рамой мотоцикла поближе. Джи сгреб ее следом за собой, и они покатились по полу, отбивая локти об инструменты и детали. Прайс пускала в ход абсолютно все, Джи старался придавить ее. Какое-то время она не слышала от него ничего кроме тяжелого дыхания. Лямка порвалась и почти свалилась с левого плеча, по краю ткани расплывались красные пятна.

– Никогда не видел столько татух у копов, – Джи облизнулся. Очки треснули. Волосы выбились из хвоста и повисли вспотевшими слипшимися прядями. Острый нос, кончиком чуть-чуть загибавшийся вниз, распух и посинел, сломанный в двух местах, не меньше. – Бурная молодость?

Он вдавил пальцы ей в грудь, скорее удерживая на полу, чем лапая, но насмешливо потискал, явно надеясь унизить, а не только причинить боль. С его лица капала кровь. Прайс сплюнула, когда почувствовала ее на своих губах. Ухмылялся он так широко, словно губы расходились дальше, чем предполагала анатомия. С такого ракурса выглядело еще жутче, чем когда он нависал над кроватью. Он облизнулся.

_Ближе, сучара._

В третий раз нос пострадал от сильного удара лбом. Прайс сгребла ближайшую канистру и обрушила на Джи шквал ударов. Тот ответил, вдавив кулаки в ее ребра так, что она заорала. Не понятно, треснуло что-то или нет. Она потом разберется.

Судя по тому, что брызнул бензин, Джи выхватил нож и пробил им канистру. Прайс воспользовалась короткой заминкой, чтобы всем весом навалиться на его кисть. Он отдернул руку, вскользь засадил ей кулаком по лицу, содрав кожу. Прайс почувствовала режущую боль в боку, но поверхностную.

Она отползла, быстро перебирая ногами, и прижала ладонь к порезу. Вроде не глубокий. Джи оскалился, отбрасывая наполовину опустошенную канистру. Запах бензина, который и так был обычным для этого места, бил в ноздри. Джи потянулся за пушкой и обнаружил, что в драке она выпала и укатилась под верстак. 

Короткая растерянность дала Прайс шанс. Кашляя – воздух до сих пор не желал проталкиваться в легкие, – она дернула на себя стеллаж, отскакивая в сторону, чтобы ее не задело. Вскользь по и так пострадавшему плечу пролетел дождь саморезов, но основной удар обрушился на Джи. Тот бросил нож и принял грохочущий стеллаж на руки. И даже устоял.

Он готовился скинуть его на бок, и именно тогда Прайс кинулась на него, игнорируя железный мусор на полу. Она снесла Джи с ног только за счет того, что он пытался не отдавить себе пальцы падающим стеллажом. Он упал на россыпь шайб, звеньев цепей и прочих мелочей, которые Прайс дотошно хранила по разным железным банкам, и которые теперь смешались в одно опасное минное поле. Прайс понимала, что своим весом едва ли его удержит, и дернула на себя ближайший мотоцикл. Целый, но тоже уже пострадавший от атаки саморезов. Нога Джи оказалась под его весом, руль поддел его в бок, и вдобавок Прайс коленом вдавила его лицо в мусор.

Очки слетели в процессе – и лежали неподалеку, разбитые и раздавленные. Глаза у Джи оказались темные, какие-то болезненно запавшие. Рассмотреть из такой позы не получалось.

Джи под Прайс напрягся, порываясь ее сбросить. Судя по рычанию, нога его протестовала против такого изгиба, но он не останавливался.

Тяжело дыша, Прайс скользнула взглядом по хаосу и выловила единственную вещь, до которой могла дотянуться – и с помощью которой можно было пригрозить Джи, не разбивая ему череп. Она все еще помнила, хотя и с трудом, что убивать его – крайняя мера.

Он перестал двигаться, услышав щелчок зажигалки. Это было опасно. Паров тут скопилось достаточно, но сразу не рвануло.

– Спалишь свою уютную дыру? – спросил Джи, видимо, убедившись, что Прайс достаточно отчаянная, чтобы их обоих подорвать. Она в ответ сильнее прижала его лицо к полу. Кровь смешивалась с бензином.

– Огнетушитель у меня недалеко, – тяжело выдохнула Прайс. – А вот ты поджариться успеешь. Что тебе нужно от Миры?

– Только то, что ей не принадлежит. Ну, может, кое-что еще, – добавил он откровенно пошлым тоном.

– И какого хуя ты вломился в мой гараж? – она щелкнула зажигалкой снова. – Трофеи Миры – это ее трофеи. Надо было лучше следить за своим добром.

– Боишься за нее? – усмехнулся тот. – Я планировал быть _крайне_ обходительным…

Прайс хмыкнула. Следов его обходительности – целый гараж!

– Я не нападал на тебя, между прочим, – Джи разгадал причину ее усмешки. Он странно шевелил половиной лица, когда говорил, и дико, болезненно морщился. – Ты это начала.

– Что поделать, если тебя нужно учить манерам.

– Продолжай в том же духе, и твои обгорелые останки даже по зубам не опознают, – нельзя сказать, что Джи рьяно угрожал ей. Нет, он теперь заговорил куда спокойнее, кося взглядом вверх, на Прайс.

Та, несмотря на передышку, даже майку не удосужилась подтянуть. Кажется, она тоже вся в крови…

– Мамочке нажалуешься? – Прайс опустила руку с зажигалкой ближе к его лицу.

– Когда я спрашиваю, считай, что _jefa_ спрашивает, – хрипло рассмеялся Джи.

Прайс чувствовала его смех всем телом – и ей ненадолго стало не по себе. Потом она вспомнила, что он все еще не может высвободиться, не сломав себе ногу. Вроде как… он телохранитель, да? Или… кто-то поважнее? Они с Рико похожи на шестерок, но…

– Где Мира?

– Где хочет, – огрызнулась Прайс.

– Без нее ты нам не сдалась. Так что лучше отвечай.

Прайс поджала губы:

– А ты сдался _мисс Вер **о** нике_ с обожженной мордой, а? Ты ведь светишься на улицах, Джи. Ты станешь самым заметным мексиканским выродком в городе, я тебя уверяю, копы будут проверять твои документы на каждом перекрестке, пока однажды не всплывет телефон с фотками ваших с Рико развлечений, – она перевела дух. – Сунешься сюда еще раз – так и будет.

– Ха… – Джи, похоже, искренне развеселился. – Ты нихера не знаешь, _tira_. Махать кулаками умеешь, но толку? – он в очередной раз провел языком по окровавленным губам. – Ты горячая, а?.. Это хорошо. Хорошо… Но ты еще должна быть умненькой. Самое время как следует попросить прощения, и я, может, дам тебе пару советов…

– Заткнись, – Прайс убрала ногу, осторожно поставив ее на пол между рассыпанными деталями, и устало врезала ему по виску.

Едва ли он вырубился надолго, но времени хватит, чтобы нацепить на него наручники, взять за шкирку и выкинуть на улицу. Пусть ползет куда хочет. Если Прайс правильно себе все представляет, его подберет Билли или еще кто-нибудь раньше, чем он попадется на глаза первому патрульному. Если бы любая разборка заканчивалась арестами, наркобизнес вообще бы не выстоял.

Она охнула, перенося вес на ступню. Если и не распорола, то точно исцарапала. С трудом расправив плечи и убедившись, что кожа на боку лишь незначительно вспорота, Прайс осмотрела гараж. Ну и бардак! Однако хорошо, что не пришлось ничего сжигать, поскольку рисковать столькими мотоциклами сразу ей не нравилось по многим причинам.

Но прибираться придется все выходные…  


  


***

Снаружи гаража раздался рокот двигателя. Кто-то припарковал в ее дворе мотоцикл – судя по звуку, мощный. Прайс стиснула зубы и стянула ключ потяжелее с верстака, прежде чем подойти к двери. Едва ли это старые друзья заехали погостить, а если и они, ее выбор значка не все оценили.

Прайс обошлась без похода в травматологию, обработала все сама. Когда переоденется в форму, останутся только легкие царапины на лице, которые пусть и саднят, выглядят так, словно она неудачно спешилась с мотоцикла на банановую кожуру рядом с ведром гвоздей. Во что коллеги даже поверят. Остается надеяться, что они обойдутся без приветственных тычков в плечо. Хорошо, что на понедельник назначены только скучные и спокойные совещания.

Прайс открыла дверь и не сразу опустила взгляд. Девчушка в кепке едва доставала макушкой ей до плеча и смотрела из-под козырька, щурясь. Сколько ей лет? У нее, скорее всего, есть права, иначе случайная встреча с патрульными принесла бы много совершенно лишних проблем, но в этом штате она может даже оставаться школьницей! Потому что выглядит она как школьница. Подумать только, старая Ронни притащила в картель ребенка.

– Чего тебе? – спросила Прайс, опуская руку с импровизированным оружием.

Билли протянула ей ключ:

– Мисс Вер _о_ ника извиняется за неудобства.

Прайс подняла взгляд и обнаружила на почти вытертой «лужайке» – пропитанной машинным маслом настолько, что чудом пробившаяся трава отливала чахлым желтоватым цветом, – спортивный BMW, выкрашенный в темно-синий. На секунду она даже улыбнулась, узнав модель: не верхняя строчка в топе самых быстрых двухколесных и не какой-нибудь Kawasaki, но все равно мечта любого мотоциклиста. Скоростные показатели даже покруче… Черт. Черт!

– Машина зверь, – заверила ее Билли с досадой в голосе.

– Да, – произнесла Прайс коротко. Настроение сменилось: она вспомнила, что на самом деле происходит. – Я знаю.

Утром, подремав немного после того, как облилась антисептиком, и выключив электричество через щиток, чтобы даже случайно ничего не бабахнуло, Прайс поехала домой – за чистящим средством и другим хозяйственным стаффом, с которым разобрать хаос удалось бы быстрее. Она обнаружила замок срезанным, а квартиру перевернутой. Ничего не пропало, но целых вещей почти не осталось.

Она забрала ключи у Билли, и та, с сожалением взглянув на «зверя» в последний раз и зыркнув на нее из-под козырька, умчалась с двора. Казалось бы, бежать ей было незачем, не настолько Прайс грозно выглядит перебинтованная и с гаечным ключом... 

Прайс пожала плечами и подошла к мотоциклу, еще горячему после пробега. Провела по матированной раме, хлопнула по седлу и в сердцах выругалась:

– Блять, Ронни, так не прокатит!

Что не прокатит, впрочем? Теперь ясно, что едва ли она подсылала Джи, или же по крайней мере не планировала, чтобы он разнес все жилища Прайс в один вечер. И предлагает мир. Прайс не собиралась терять голову из-за одного долбоеба, но подарок Ронни делал ее решение как будто вынужденным. Демонстративно отказаться? А что если от подарков главы картеля не отмахиваются? Принять? Сделать вид, что на ее пространство можно посягнуть, если цена достаточно высока?

– Дерьмо! – повторила Прайс громче.

А самым мерзким было ощущение, нахлынувшее только сегодня, спустя сутки после вторжения. Прайс теперь была уверена, что Джи и не пытался драться в полную силу. Она победила – но даже с учетом того, что столкнулись они на ее территории, не получила ни одного стоящего повреждения. Поверхностные раны, ссадины, синяки. Джи даже не пытался разбить ей лицо! Если бы он сломал ей что-то, всадил нож в бок – она бы приняла его всерьез. А так… по прошествии времени драка казалась ей смешной.

Как ни комично, Прайс была бы не против реванша. Однако вместо этого Джи выбрал другой путь. А теперь Ронни ведет себя как богатенькая мамаша, чей сынок обидел одноклассницу.

– Найду – выпорю, говнюк, – пробормотала Прайс.

  


***

Смешно называть вес Миры «тяжестью»: чудо, что она оставляет на песке следы, когда ходит. Однако когда твое тело ноет после драки, а на тебе устраивается даже очень легкая девушка, это заметно. Прайс узнала ее по запаху раньше, чем она и правда забралась на кровать, и не открыла глаза только затем, чтобы не испортить Мире сюрприз. В то, что Джи решил припереться второй раз и для маскировки надушился восточным цветочным ароматом, она как-то не поверила. Хотя на этот случай под подушкой лежал ствол.

Она больше не коп-без-пистолета. Если говнюк сунется – она отстрелит ему яйца.

– Привет, – Мира устроилась на ее бедрах, прижимая к кровати.

Прайс, щурясь, приоткрыла один глаз. Белая, словно призрак, Мира немного поерзала, задевая коленкой замотанный бок. Прайс не стала возмущаться. Мира была мягкой и теплой, даже горячей. Она явилась в кружевном платье на бретельках – Прайс тяжело было сказать, домашняя это одежда или все-таки «на выход», потому что сама дома всегда ходила в майках.

Правой, не так сильно пострадавшей в драке рукой она потянулась и поправила упавшую бретельку.

– Привет.

Между ними была только простыня, которой накрывалась Прайс вместо одеяла, и хлопок трусов. Мира вжалась сильнее, наклоняясь, ее волосы соскользнули вниз и ласково пощекотали исцарапанное саморезами плечо. Упиралась она в матрас, а не в корпус Прайс, за что та была благодарна, потому что ребра болели до сих пор. Так не заметно, но под майкой расплылись цветные синячищи.

– Кто тебя?..

– Ставила на место одного козла, – сонно отозвалась Прайс. Мира погладила ее по волосам.

– Джи? – подозрительно быстро догадалась она. – Он тебя ранил?

– Мелочи, – дернула плечом Прайс и, поняв, что ей не позволят блаженно лежать бревном, подхватила Миру сзади. Мира резко подалась назад, навстречу руке, пальцы скользнули по платью между ягодицами.

– Видела твой новый мотик, – прошептала она как будто слегка обиженно. Ревниво?

– Нравится? – Прайс повела руку не ниже, а вверх, заставляя Миру возмущенно выдыхать и выгибаться. Ауч! Опять задела порез коленкой! – Забирай. Я все равно не могу его себе позволить, Ронни прекрасно знает.

А какая-то часть ее предпочла бы его сохранить. Подарок был хороший, слишком хороший, чтобы от него избавляться; слишком хороший, чтобы капитан полиции могла объяснить его появление коллегам и друзьям. Прайс это бесило.

Мира провела пальцем по ее бровям, видимо, сердито сдвинувшимся к переносице. Ей явно не хотелось, чтобы Прайс упоминала сейчас кого-то, кроме нее, особенно хитрую и властную старуху, чьи молоденькие качки чуть ее не слопали.

– Мне... правда жаль, что твою квартиру разгромили, – тем не менее, произнесла она. – Это тоже Джи?

– Ребячество, – фыркнула Прайс. – Ты была у меня дома?

Ребячество, но проблем оно доставило немало. Это не та ситуация, когда она может, ха, вызвать копов. Или даже рассказать знакомым. Странно, что после угроз Прайс Джи не поджег квартиру... с другой стороны, цель-то не в этом. Цель – продемонстрировать, что Прайс бессильна. Что они достанут ее в любую минуту, где угодно…

И, видимо, заставить ее целую вечность наводить порядок. Она забила на квартиру, сама сменила замок и заперла ее. Все выходные пришлось драить гараж, чинить стеллаж, и все это с отбитыми ребрами. Зашибись отдохнула.

Мира явно игнорировала то, что Прайс еле шевелится. Она настойчиво ерзала и продолжала шептать:

– Сначала я заглянула туда, думала, ты спишь на нормальной кровати...

Она нависала над Прайс и ясно, что хотела целоваться. Но не желала начинать первой. Прайс полагается сдаться, да? Губы Миры едва двигались. Они тоже должны быть мягкими. И сладкими. Мира обязана быть сладенькой...

– Тут нормальная кровать, – пробормотала Прайс.

– Я еще не убедилась в этом, – усмехнулась Мира. Вот неугомонная.

Прайс приподнялась на локтях, обнимая ее крепче и подтягивая к себе. Мира издала мурчащий звук, наклоняя голову и слегка бодая Прайс в шею, и правда, как кошка. Она совершенно точно не ожидала, что в следующую секунду Прайс вместо поцелуев подхватит ее и повалит на постель, прижимаясь сзади. Лечь пришлось на левый бок, потому что правый от давления горел, зато правая рука достаточно подвижна, чтобы обнять ей Миру покрепче. Прайс зарылась лицом в темные шелковистые волосы и пробурчала, едва шевеля языком.

– Я устала.

– Что?! – растерянно выдохнула Мира, изгибаясь в импровизированном захвате. Ее платье, по обыкновению, вздернулось. Прайс легко протолкнула бедро между ее ног, немного наваливаясь, но не так, чтобы сдавило дыхание им обеим. Все еще влажно и жарко. Как жаль, что у Прайс правда нет сил.

– Завтра, – сказала она, не отпуская. Мира пахла сумасшедшее свежо, а ее частое сердцебиение Прайс улавливала всем телом.

– Ты с ума сошла?! – она заерзала, но когда случайно врезала Прайс по ребрам, та невольно охнула, и Мира замерла. Выгнула шею, пытаясь заглянуть Прайс в лицо, и зашипела, тоже как кошка; всклокоченная и возбужденная: – Ты что о себе возомнила?! Да ты меня больше вообще не увидишь! Ясно тебе?!

Прайс погладила ее по груди, не задевая сосков, не зная, как извиниться, и при этом не собираясь менять мнение. Она пахала тут два дня и едва спину разогнула. Ее руки до сих пор бензином пахнут…

– Останься до утра, – повторила она, едва ворочая языком. – Убедишься, что кровать у меня нормальная.

Мира обиженно пыхтела, вдобавок почти вывернув Прайс колено. Ноги у нее сильные, оказывается.

– Вы с Джи... из-за меня? – наконец спросила она очень тихо.

– Из-за тебя, – Прайс крепче прижалась к ней и выдохнула в шею: – Спи.

Не нужно было смотреть Мире в лицо, чтобы понять, что она абсолютно удовлетворена ответом, пусть и возмущена всем остальным.  


  


***

Прайс потягивала холодную воду из бутылки, стоя перед кроватью, на том самом месте, где обнаружила Джи в ночь на субботу. Мира просыпалась медленно и неохотно. Солнце пробивалось сквозь окошко под потолком, лучи падали на лицо, и она фыркала, сползая с подушки и нежась, но уже потихоньку возвращаясь к реальности. Ночью она отобрала себе простыню и замоталась в нее полностью, и теперь напоминала кокон, из которого с одной стороны торчат тоненькие руки с изящными кистями, а с другой –аккуратные ноготки, по-прежнему покрытые светло-лиловым лаком.

Она оказалась теплолюбивой, как ящерица, которой хочется выбраться на солнце, но при этом пыталась спрятать от света глаза. Прайс обнаружила, что улыбается. Поняв, что прижиматься не к кому, Мира возмущенно заерзала, высвободила руки, потянулась и уставилась на хозяйку гаража. Сонный взгляд скользнул вниз, по широкому пластырю на боку, выглядывающим из-под майки желтеющим синякам и остановился на исполосованных коленках. Драться, ползая по саморезам и болтам, – плохая была идея...

Сочувствия Прайс не дождалась. Да, впрочем, и не ожидала его.

– Ты мне должна! Обломщица! – Мира каким-то образом превратила простыню в гнездо, села и теперь вырастала из него, как белокожая русалка из молочного озера.

– Я в курсе, – кивнула Прайс, заворачивая крышку бутылки.

– Вчера! Это было возмутительно! – Мира ткнула в нее пальцем.

– Ты не выглядела недовольной, когда спала...

– Мало ли! Я такого никому не прощаю!.. И ты даже не извинилась, ты в курсе?!

Похоже, она и правда готова гневаться из-за одного вынужденного отказа. Вот же избалованная, а. С другой стороны, похоже, прямота Миру обезоруживает, так что тон взят верный.

– Мне жаль, – Прайс села на кровать. – Но я не хотела вырубиться у тебя между ног. Ты этого не заслуживаешь... И ты, кстати, спала очень крепко.

Мира передернула плечами, даже немножечко не зарумянившись от откровенности Прайс:

– Тебе показалось! Ты угловатая вся, ты в курсе? Как каркас от старой мебели!

А метафоры-то все интереснее. Раньше Прайс была просто селедкой.

Она улучила момент, когда у Миры затекли ноги и она пересела, непредусмотрительно высунув ступню из-под простыни. Прайс поймала ее и аккуратно провела большим пальцем от пальцев к пятке. Мира смешно поджалась и явно едва сдержала хихиканье. Ух ты, кто-то тут боится даже легонькой щекотки! Прайс не позволила себе измениться в лице, продолжая гладить, но уже выше, чтобы не беспокоить чувствительные нервные окончания. Мира немного расслабилась.

– Секс утром лучше, чем вечером, – спокойным тоном произнесла Прайс.

– Что? – встрепенулась та, поднимая взгляд от ее руки. – Это какая-то восточная мудрость или?..

Было непривычно видеть ее немножко помятой после сна. Непривычно, но мило. Она еще не успела спрятать себя под идеальным макияжем, и вообще, в уголках глаз раскрошилась вчерашняя тушь. Удивительное несовершенство! И что-то трогательное в том, что она позволила Прайс посмотреть на такую себя. Она даже из душа в пятницу вылезла с тенями, а полотенце на волосы накрутила, как модную чалму. А тут – редкое доверие.

– Просто секс лучше утром, – повторила Прайс. – Как гимнастика. Разгоняет кровь, поднимает тонус.

– Ты... вообще не расслабляешься?

– Расслабляюсь. Собираюсь... Не думай об этом. Тебе же не надо сегодня весь день ловить преступников, – усмехнулась Прайс. Она поглаживала уже щиколотку, плавно поднимаясь выше, а потом наклонилась и поцеловала под косточкой. Мира хихикнула и поджала пальцы. Ее руки легли Прайс на спину.

– Трогать-то можно? – спросила она с придыханием.

– Мгм, – положительно промычала Прайс ей в ногу. Теперь от Миры пахло только самой Мирой, и – все еще сладко.

Мира чертила у нее на спине круги, где-то вдруг сбиваясь, и Прайс поняла, что она обводит татуировки. Прайс сделала их в юности, понасадила щедро – во всю спину, по плечам... У них в банде был свой мастер. Набивал за пиво, не так плохо, как некоторые его коллеги по цеху, берущие такую же цену. Как Прайс взяли в полицейскую академию с такими узорами – вопрос. Видимо, повезло, что она предпочитала иероглифы орлам и тиграм, и ее спина выглядела как китайская грамота, а не сплошная байкерская икона.

– Ты знаешь, как это переводится, а, Прайс? – спросила Мира с озорными нотками в голосе. Прайс уже обнимала ее колени, не отступаясь от изначальной задумки обласкать эти точеные ножки снизу доверху.

– Не хочу знать, – усмехнулась она.

– Значит, так! Игра следующая, – оживилась Мира. Ей только бы поиграть... Но она даже ухватила Прайс за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову, посмотреть в глаза и подтвердить, что та принимает правила. – Если ты не сделаешь так, чтобы я не смогла связно говорить, я переведу это творение на английский.

– Мне все еще на работу, – напомнила Прайс с улыбкой.

– Твоя работа тут, – она слегка поболтала ногами, рискуя снова ударить Прайс по больным ребрам, но все-таки больше не задевая. – Ты поймешь, когда хватит...

  


*  
Jefa – Босс (исп.)  
Tira – Легавая (исп.)


	5. Iron Tits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джи и Мира: http://i-fotki.info/23/a056f68271fcf0c133fdd6768408e8eb0249c5308632534.jpg.html

Смех Миры, рассыпчато-звонкий, разносился по гаражу. Она сбивалась на тонкий писк «не надо-не надо-аааа» и снова задыхалась хохотом. Прайс едва удерживала ее – Мира брыкалась, не думая, влетит ли пяткой Прайс в лицо, извивалась, пытаясь вывернуться, подскакивая на кровати всем телом. Прайс уткнулась ей в живот, спасаясь от опасных пяток, и, перехватив, пощекотала одну. Мира, хихикая уже сдавленно, поскольку воздух в легких закончился, и отчаянно стараясь вздохнуть, уперлась руками ей в голову, спихивая. Или – отталкиваясь, чтобы выскользнуть из-под опасной партнерши и упасть на пол. И уже не важно, насколько он чистый.

Прайс победно перехватила ее за пояс, развернула на живот, прихватывая за задницу, навалилась на ноги, мешая лягаться, и, дав буквально пару секунд перевести дух, безжалостно провела кончиками пальцев по коже ягодиц вниз, к ногам. Мира завыла, запрокинула голову, сотрясаясь от хохота, ее пятки вонзились Прайс в ребра, которые еще помнили Джи.

– Как на жопе-то может быть щекотно? – самодовольно спросила Прайс, не прекращая. Мира смешно махала руками, барахтаясь, словно тонущая пловчиха, наполовину уже попавшаяся в пасть акулы и пытающаяся выбраться. Вот еще. Прайс не собиралась отпускать свой ужин...

– А-а-ахаха, – Мира вымученно рухнула на подушки. Смех уже напоминал кашель. – Вот в жопу и иди!..

– А я чем занимаюсь, – фыркнула Прайс и использовала как подушку заманчиво мягкие ягодицы. Потерлась щекой.

Мира тяжело дышала под ней, но пихаться перестала. До следующей прогулки щекочущих пальцев по талии, конечно. На Мире можно было играть – она издавала такое разнообразное заливистое хихиканье...

– Вот за что-о... – простонала Мира, когда Прайс, поерзав на ее заднице, потянулась к светлым обнаженным плечам и пока всего лишь провела по ним ладонью. Примериваясь. – Что я тебе сде-е...ла...ла...

Прайс задумчиво помычала, размышляя – и угрожающе перебирая пальцами в воздухе. Мира взмокла от щекотки сильнее, чем от секса, а дышала так же сбивчиво и глубоко. Но даже запах пота, вообще ее естественный запах, казался Прайс приятным. Так не люди должны пахнуть, а невесомые феечки. И если по многим параметрам Мира сойдет за феечку, таких объемных задниц все-таки им не полагается.

– Ты сперла мой байк! – наконец вынесла вердикт Прайс.

– Ты сама мне его подарила! – возмутилась Мира, сразу оживая. – Ты сказала «хочешь – бери», конечно, я хочу!..

Прайс расхохоталась:

– Я думала, ты хочешь только то, что нельзя!

– Я хочу все! – Мире удалось сесть, Прайс сдвинулась, освобождая ее задницу, но не ноги. Их она продолжила гладить – и грудью вжиматься в них, слегка покачиваясь. Мира потянулась и потрепала ее по голове. – Я хочу тебя. Кончай придуриваться и иди сюда…

Прайс, упираясь кулаками в постель, поднялась. Подобралась ближе, обнимая Миру, уже без попыток пощекотать.

– Мне иногда кажется, что пытки ты любишь больше секса! – Мира запрокинула голову, мол, целовать – в шею, вот сюда. Прайс послушалась. – Ты даже дышишь щекотно!

– Это ж разве пытки, – прошептала Прайс, задевая губами кожу. Мира попыталась было дернуться, но руки Прайс уже гладили ее так, что убегать больше не хотелось. – Мы еще ни разу не пробовали...

– Нет-нет-нет, никаких наручников, ты, извращенка, – рассмеялась Мира. – Прокатишься со мной утром? Наперегонки? А?

Прайс уложила ее под себя. Мира плавно двигалась, притираясь, и все равно продолжала трепаться. Ее практически невозможно заткнуть. Интересно, во время своих дел она тоже болтает? С сейфами, собственным отражением, а то и по мобильнику? Наглость – второе счастье.

– Нет, – ответила Прайс. – У меня нет машин, на которых я смогу угнаться за _твоим_ новым байком.

Мира явно не заметила интонационного выделения.

– Вот и отлично! – заявила она. – Значит, я смогу от тебя удрать, когда захочу!

Прайс прихватила губами ее сосок и тут же отпустила, зарываясь носом под грудь, маленькую, мягкую, снова выбивая из Миры воздух и целуя жадно, прикусывая и тут же вылизывая. Мира выгнула спину и застонала, требовательно цепляясь ноготками за спину.

Конечно. Конечно, ты сможешь удрать, но ведь не захочешь же.

  


***

Прайс лениво нашарила мобильник. Скорее всего, это с работы звонят. Кому-то из задержанных посреди ночи присралось говорить только с начальством и точка. Или еще чего. Прайс взяла трубку, не глядя, и даже с привычным «капитан…».

– Капита-ан, – протяжно перебил хриплый голос со слабым акцентом. – Ты, я гляжу, страшно занята...

– Не тот номер, кретин, – Прайс села в постели. Мира рядом заворчала и, воспользовавшись моментом, навернула на себя простыню Прайс. Та завела для нее легкое одеяльце, но его, очевидно, было теплолюбивой гостье мало.

Она повесила трубку раньше, чем Джи успел что-то ответить. Похоже, пока они с Мирой кувыркались, второй мобильник куда-то закатился, потому что лежал он на тумбе. Или... Прайс перегнулась через кровать и подцепила рюкзачок Миры, с которым она сегодня заявилась. Телефон обнаружился там, в беззвучном режиме и с тремя непринятыми.

– Блять, Мира, ну это-то зачем?! – спросила она у блаженно спящей тушки. Какая невинность! Так и хочется пальцем под ребра ткнуть!

Похоже, ей просто обязательно нужно хоть что-нибудь свистнуть. Прайс набрала Джи, заранее стискивая зубы. Тот, правда, начал сразу с дела, не успев сказать «алло».

– У мисс Вер _о_ ники дело для Миры. Завтра пусть подойдет в «Зерно истины» в час дня. Она с тобой, не так ли?.. – его тон мгновенно сменился. – Ей нравится новый байк?

Прайс снова повесила трубку. Первое желание было – взять пистолет и пойти прострелить этому уроду яйца, если он правда ошивается у ее гаража. Но по звуку из трубки – не похоже, что он здесь. Просто ему нравится выводить ее из себя. Не стоит позволять ему наслаждаться.

– Это Джи? – сонно спросила Мира.

– У тебя на него нюх? Ты всегда понимаешь, где он руку приложил, – заметила Прайс и добавила: – Зачем тебе мой второй телефон?

– Не заводить же одноразовый, чтобы его потроллить. Много чести, – Мира переползла поближе, положила голову Прайс на колени. – Не ревнуй только, а! Я тоже хочу веселья!

– Повидаться с ним хочешь? – поддела ее Прайс, все еще сердито. – Я могу устроить.

– Нет! – Мира насупилась. – Я просто хотела немного его подразнить, знаешь... он так меня ищет, что... хватит на меня так смотреть! Я чувствую себя глупо! Я бы вернула твою убогую трубку, да боже!

– Хочешь играть с ним – я мешать не буду, – Прайс наклонилась.

– А-а-а, прекрати свои пассивно-агрессивные выверты! Прайс! Что он хотел?.. – она поерзала, укладываясь на спине. Волосы рассыпались по ногам Прайс.

– Назначить встречу. Ты и Ронни. И пара латинских парней, я думаю. Тебе же нравится, – она сузила глаза.

– Хватит быть мстительной стервой! Ты сходишь? Я не пойду! Но я готова принять заказ, – комично скривилась она. – Ты сходишь?.. Я не собираюсь попадаться братцам-обдолбанцам на глаза, ну уж нет!.. – поняв, что возмущение не помогает, она сменила тактику и залезла на колени Прайс, обвивая ее шею и тепло прижимаясь: – Ну прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Я больше не буду забывать твой телефон у себя в сумочке.

– Но будешь брать?

– А тебе есть, что от меня скрывать? – она прильнула и расслабленно пофырчала.

Прайс погладила ее по волосам и снова поднесла трубку к уху.

– Обожаю, когда дамы звонят мне ночью, – радостно сообщил Джи. – Вы поговорили?..

– Утром, в восемь, на Каштановой аллее, – сказала Прайс.

– Увидимся, – встряла Мира и захихикала.

Прайс закатила глаза и опустила трубку, из которой отчетливо донеслось многозначительное «Жду, Белоснежка».

Она потянула Миру за собой и нашарила одеяло. Та теперь не отцепится. Если в сонном состоянии она обнаруживала близко человеческое тепло, то ей уже не нужны были другие источники. Кое-как накрывшись, Прайс сообщила темной макушке перед собой, что раз завтра ей придется вставать еще раньше, чтобы успеть в участок, они должны заснуть немедленно. И Миры это тоже касается.

Мира промурчала что-то невнятное, но одобрительное. Не то чтобы Прайс удобно было спать, когда повсюду под ней и между ее частями тела просунуты чужие руки, ноги и даже нос, но пришлось.

  


***

Ронни села на скамейку рядом с Прайс и вынула наушник из уха. Вытащила из кармана куртки очки. Покрутила в руках смартфон, на экране которого можно было разглядеть текст. Пожилая женщина читает в тени деревьев, слушает музыку – ничего сверхподозрительного. Прайс заставила себя расслабить плечи.

– Ты должна была ее привести, – как можно так тихо говорить и при этом звенеть каждым звуком? Настоящее мастерство.

А вот и Джи. Или Рико. Остановился рядом с толстоствольным каштаном впереди, не смотрит в их сторону… выглядывает окружение. Высокий, с длинным узким корпусом при широких плечах, с темными волосами в хвосте. Со спины их непросто различить, а гардероб Прайс еще не выучила. Однако – похоже, что без очков, значит, скорее Рико.

Она уже подняла их досье. Гражданство по рождению, выросли в дыре поменьше – типичная история для испаноязычной диаспоры. Старший брат, Рико, сидел в окружной тюрьме за незаконное хранение оружия и тяжкие телесные, так что на него нашлось много чего. Джи светился в мелких кражах по молодости, но, как несовершеннолетний, отделывался работами. Оба не оставили для государства никакой связи между собой и наркотиками, хотя за обоими значилась пара штрафов за курение марихуаны в общественном месте. Однако такие штрафы выплачивает половина Колорадо, так что они не подтверждают связей с картелем, распространяющим синтетики.

– Она здесь. Но передам ей все я, – Прайс перестала рассматривать спину Рико и сосредоточилась на Ронни.

Та хмыкнула:

– И к чему тебе эти шпионские игры?

Прайс хотела ответить очевидное, но вдруг поняла, что вопрос не в этом. Почему Мира настаивает на них, понятно, но Ронни спросила, зачем они _ей_. Ей нужно на службу через сорок минут, а она исполняет капризы воровки.

– Не все твои люди знают свое место достаточно хорошо, – тем не менее сказала она. – Мира работает на меня, так что…

– Ты редкая нахалка, Прайс, – перебила Ронни. В очках для чтения она выглядела не так пугающе, но по-своему это было идеальной маскировкой. Она могла бы настроить любой шрифт в читалке, но предпочитала выглядеть другим человеком в мелочах.

– Она не будет с вами встречаться, – строже ответила Прайс. – Вы хотели, чтобы она осталась в деле, и я делаю свою работу.

– Хорошо. Развлекайтесь, – Ронни презрительно скривила губы. – Интересно, на сколько тебя хватит, Прайс. Она должна пробраться в Собор Вознесения. Преподобный Вивальдо, похоже, решил умыть руки. Есть подозрения, что он собирает доказательства, чтобы сдаться полиции и выставить себя в лучшем свете. Он хитрее и умнее, чем кажется, так что пусть Мира проверит каждую статую и все тайники, какие может себе вообразить. Если ничего не найдет – он не должен узнать, что кто-то был внутри. Если найдет – я хочу получить все.

– Да, мэм, – проронила Прайс и замерла. Потом усмехнулась. Четко сформулированное задание спровоцировало привычное обращение. – Триста тысяч, – добавила она коротко.

– Вознаграждение – наличными после дела, – Ронни подняла наушник к уху и добавила напоследок: – Я плачу вперед только проверенным людям.

Мира будет не в восторге. Ронни мгновенно согласилась на цену, соответствующую ее прайсу, но деньги после дела... едва ли она раньше так работала. Хотя бы половину вперед! С другой стороны, со своими людьми Ронни наверняка привыкла рассчитываться в каком-нибудь ежемесячном формате награды за преданность. Прайс раздражало, что они не обсудили это, и даже сейчас не обсуждают. Но она не торопилась. Они все присматриваются друг к другу, в конце концов.

Ронни встала и направилась к началу аллеи. Рико с небольшим опозданием побрел между деревьями, распинывая ногами ветки.

Прайс поднялась и развернулась, чтобы обойти скамейку и пойти к своему мотоциклу, но столкнулась лицом к лицу с Джи. Тот держал руки в карманах, а корпусом все так же слегка покачивался, как и при прошлой встрече. Нос все еще был распухшим, зато на нем сидели новые очки, ничем не отличающиеся от старых. Царапины на лице почти зажили за неделю, как и у Прайс.

– Не вижу Белоснежки, – сообщил он с насмешливой претензией в голосе.

– И не увидишь, пока она не захочет. А ты ей не сдался, – Прайс могла привести множество причин, по которым не стоит наносить предупредительный удар, пока он не распустил руки. Пристать в городе – не то же самое, что вломится на частную территорию. Однако – очень хотелось.

– Думаешь, ты неприкосновенная? – спросил Джи, медленно, лениво вытягивая пальцы из карманов. Надо было переломать их ему, когда была возможность. – Тебя тоже есть, за что прихватить, _tira_.

Его телефон пиликнул, и он снял, наклонив голову, прижал трубку ухом. Прайс не шевельнулась. Она отражалась в его очках, слишком напряженная... он ведь чует, что она напряжена. Ему, похоже, нравится.

– Хватит залипать на Железные Сиськи, – расслышала она голос Рико. – Дуй за руль.

– Мисс Вер _о_ ника купила тебе новую тачку взамен пролюбленной? – расплылась в ухмылке Прайс. – Она всегда прикрывает твой зад, когда ты лажаешь?

Мира увела машину Джи в тот же вечер, кажется. Как он умудрился допустить это, зная, что ключи у нее? Или Мире правда любые замки не помеха? Так или иначе, куда она тащит свою добычу, Прайс не знала. Едва ли Мира поделится секретом – они всего лишь спят вместе, это еще не повод раскрывать все тайны. Однако если она тянет не только плохо лежащие блестящие побрякушки, но и крупные «безделушки» вроде автомобилей и мотоциклов, логово воровки должно быть вместительным. Почему-то не верилось, что она украла машину, чтобы продать. Мира определенно коллекционировала трофеи.

– Сейчас буду, – сказал Джи, и было ощущение, что он не сводит с нее глаз. Уголки губ растянуты, неприятно большой рот искривлен в подобии улыбки. Он повесил трубку и облизнулся самым кончиком языка, судя по движению головы, разглядывая деревья на аллее. Прайс не сомневалась, что Мира забралась куда-нибудь и смотрит на происходящее, как на интересное кино. Возможно, даже читает по губам.

Джи неслышно проартикулировал что-то в пустоту над головой Прайс, сверкнув зубами в неприятном оскале. Прайс была уверена, что это пошлость самой низкой категории, причем на испанском.

– Не заставляй ждать старшего братца, – Прайс двинулась вперед, решив прекратить этот бессмысленный разговор. Джи не стал сторониться и нарочно врезался в ее плечо корпусом.

– Я тебе позвоню, – пообещал он и расхохотался, – не скучай, _tira_.


	6. Котенок на дереве

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прайс: http://i-fotki.info/23/b257ec4f3bec27857ea018113efcaf9002850d308806271.jpg.html

Звонок и правда раздался – на экране высветился телефон Миры. Она звонила впервые – если в прошлые разы ей хотелось что-то сообщить, она появлялась лично. По ее собственным словам, Мира предпочитала не заносить ничьи номера в телефонную книжку, чтобы, если придется все бросать, никто не нашел концов. Конечно, она запоминала их наизусть так, словно это детсадовские скороговорки, но при этом шутила, что занятие все равно бесполезное. Зачем звонить, если можно неожиданно нагрянуть в гости? Ей нравилось заставать Прайс за работой и с нечеловечески жестоким упорством отвлекать, заставляя уделить ей внимание.

Ночной звонок в привычный паттерн не вписывался.

– Да, – коротко сказала она. По крайней мере, ее не разбудили. Она спокойно возилась с покореженным Джи старичком в это время, надеялась наконец выправить спицы. Теперь она была не уверена, что закончит работу. В очередной раз.

– Я же обещал, что позвоню, – Прайс вскинула голову, услышав знакомую хрипотцу. – Ни от чего тебя не отвлекаю, надеюсь?

– Где Мира?

Джи усмехнулся. Что-то происходило по ту сторону трубки, и Прайс напряженно прислушалась. Она слышала голос, гневно звенящий, но не могла разобрать слов.

– Она тут рядышком, – ответил он, растягивая гласные. – Хочет, чтобы ты приехала…

– Бля, Джи, _tontea con_ _las_ _zorras_! – рявкнул Рико.

– Нас тут прерывают, – сокрушенно вздохнул Джи. – Но Мира ждет тебя на Втором Восточном бульваре, пятнадцатый дом. Мы тут с ней на чердаке, уютное местечко, если выбить с него всех бомжей… Мира, скажи что-нибудь своей упрямой подружке, а то она мне не поверит! – крикнул он в сторону.

– _Va chier!_ – взвизгнула на заднем плане Мира, неразборчиво и прокатываясь на «р» так, как Прайс еще не слышала. Она грассировала как француженка и явно ругалась. – _Tabarnac de…_

– Как-то мало указаний, – холодно произнесла Прайс, выпрямляясь. – Или я могу прийти и отстрелить вам обоим яйца?

– Воу-воу, полегче, – усмехнулся Джи, судя по всему, удаляясь от Миры, чтобы хоть что-то слышать. – На самом деле, я надеюсь, что у тебя есть в гараже газовый резак или хорошая болгарка. Вот они бы тут пригодились.

– Какого хрена происходит? – процедила Прайс, уже, впрочем, натягивая куртку.

– Жду тебя, – Джи цокнул языком и повесил трубку.

  


***

Рико курил недалеко от черной лестницы, почти слившись с темнотой под ней. Прайс сразу решила подниматься этим путем, и он явно угадал, вот и поджидал здесь.

– _Hola_ , Железные Сиськи, – махнул он рукой и кивнул на рюкзак. – Набор спасателя?

От него слегка несло травкой. Как раз тянет на штраф.

– Что за бред нес твой брат? – спросила Прайс раздраженно, кивком требуя, чтобы Рико поднимался первым. Тот хмыкнул и дернул решетку в сторону, проходя. Прайс держала руку на оружии, которое из полицейской кобуры переместила за пояс. Рико, похоже, плевать было на ее пушку.

– Твоя воровка не подчинилась и решила гонки устроить.

– Не подчинилась? – переспросила Прайс.

– Мисс Веронике нужны доказательства. Не через тебя, _tira_ , – Рико обернулся. – Но Мира дропнула, едва нас заметила. А потом, – он толкнул дверь на чердак и широким жестом провел ладонью по воздуху, – застряла в решетке. _El culo manolo_ , – добавил он со смешком.

 

_Она упирается в прутья изо всех сил. Сзади обрушивается шлепок, унизительный и болезненный. Рико давится хохотом и все еще лапает._

_– Джи, я ее нашел! – выдавливает он, и вместе со словами прорывается гогот._

_Из этого положения она едва может развернуться так, чтобы увидеть его, зато отлично слышит еще шаги. Проклятье! Она была уверена, что протиснется...  
_

 

Белая задница, торчащая между прутьями решетки, и правда – первое, что бросается в глаза. Джи сидел рядом с Мирой, сложив руки на коленях, и что-то заливал ей.

Прайс заметила лежащее в стороне тело, похоже, мужское, но решила пока не задавать вопросы.

– Если вы ее хоть пальцем тронули, я сначала вам хуи отрежу, а потом решеткой займусь, – процедила она.

– Прайс! – в голосе Миры звучало столько счастливого облегчения, что Прайс придержала лекцию о том, что жопа пролезает не повсюду, где пролезает голова, особенно такая, как подметил Рико, _manolo_ жопа.

– Пальцем, но немножечко, – покаялся Джи, счастливо ухмыляясь. – Самое сладкое тебе, легавая!

 

_– Твоя беложопенькая сама себя поймала, – похлопывание по облегающим брюкам тоже звучит звонко. Она пытается лягнуть Рико, но тот легко избегает удара. – Пользуй, пока не пришлось снова по всему городу бегать. **Puto**! – вдруг отвлекается он и куда-то исчезает. Краем глаза она видит, как из угла чердака пытается рвануть к выходу темная фигура. Кто-то ночевал здесь, когда они ворвались?_

_Рико легко догоняет фигуру и с размаху вмазывает в стену. Слышен хруст. Им не нужны свидетели, так? Она снова пытается пролезть дальше – и только боль распространяется по телу. Она содрала уже всю кожу на бедрах, но не смогла сдвинуться ни вперед, ни назад._

_Им не нужны свидетели – почему? Что они собираются с ней сделать?..  
_

 

Джи сделал пару шагов назад, освобождая ей плацдарм для работы.

– Ты в порядке? – спросила Прайс, хотя хотела спросить «ты что устроила, балда».

Устраивать разборки при братьях – плохая идея, они влезут с комментариями, о которых их никто не просит, а обстановка и так напряженная. Мира выглядит… целой. Это еще ничего не значит. Это не стул в казино, рядом нет их босса, а Рико еще и бесстыдно упорот, пусть и не до сноса крыши, так что Прайс могла представить худшее.

– У меня все болит, – прохныкала Мира.

– Не двигайся, – она поставила рюкзак и с раздражением осознала, что придется потерпеть за спиной Джи и Рико. Они не выйдут. Их не получится держать на мушке, одновременно разрезая решетку. И при этом Прайс все еще допускала, что это какая-то очень комичная ловля на живца, и на всякий случай обоих не теряла из виду. – Ты отдала им, что они хотели?

– Пусть в жопу идут! – надула Мира губы.

– Ты очень плохо подбираешь слова, – покачал головой Джи. – Как это… «про-во-ка-ци-он-но», – растягивая по слогам, произнес он, изгибаясь над сидящей на корточках Прайс.

– Наклонишься еще на сантиметр, познакомишься носом с болгаркой, – пообещала Прайс, невозмутимо приподнимая инструмент повыше.

– Суровые бабы пошли, – вздохнул неподалеку Рико, раскуривая следующий косяк.

 

_– Руки! – требует она, чувствуя, что второй отмороженный братец уже рядом. Джи гладит ее по пояснице._

_– Я тебя не держу, – смеется он. – Ты меня обманула, Белоснежка. Обещала, что мы встретимся утром, – он прислоняется к решетке так, чтобы она могла встретиться с ним взглядом. Очки в полутьме чердака сверкают, как глаза какого-нибудь… насекомого. – Но я не обидчивый. Веди себя хорошо, **pompi**._

_– **Chien sale**! – шипит она.  
_

 

Понятно, почему старая Ронни прислала их. Если у преподобного и правда собраны какие-то доказательства, Прайс хотела увидеть их раньше нее. Мира должна была принести добычу ей, но Ронни решила этого не допустить. Логично, предусмотрительно, Прайс сама бы так поступила. Однако она не стала бы упираться, как Мира, оказавшись в подобной… безвыходной ситуации. Ясно же, что братья получат, что хотят. И что они привыкли хотеть больше, особенно от цыпочек, которых им удалось полапать и которые с тех пор только факи и показывают.

Она хотела поиграть? Игра оказалась в догонялки, и Мира, несмотря на природную изворотливость и ловкость, на этот раз проиграла. Должно быть, для нее это неожиданней и травмирующей, чем Прайс может представить.

Когда Джи перестал отираться слишком близко, Прайс спросила едва слышно:

– Мне убрать их?

– Нет, – всхлипнула Мира тихо.

Нелегко будет вырубить сразу обоих. С Джи проще, он рядом, а у Прайс в руках маленький арсенал. Рико успеет схватиться за пушку, вон она, рядом с ним лежит. Можно откинуть ее, если швырнуть что-нибудь тяжелое достаточно метко, однако разорваться между двумя братьями сразу – сложная задача. Она-то хотя бы способна двигаться: перекатиться, уйти от выстрела, а вот Мира... 

Однако если бы сейчас Мира сказала «да», Прайс без сомнений подобрала бы наилучшую тактику и атаковала. 

Дом в аварийном состоянии, если тут и есть жильцы, их немного. Они проигнорируют возню бомжей на чердаке, но отреагируют на пальбу. Времени будет мало. Плохой расклад.

– Ты можешь просто кивнуть, если они тебе навредили, – так же шепотом настояла она. – Ничего страшного. Я с ними разберусь.

– Я хочу свои деньги, – перебила Мира. А она все о своем… и переводит тему слишком настойчиво и очевидно. Хорошо. Прайс не собиралась настаивать на расспросах. – Я вам ничего не отдам, слышите, _troducs_!.. – повысила она голос.

– Она обзывается, – прохныкал Джи сквозь смех.

Прайс проигнорировала его, прикидывая, где лучше начать резать.

– Ты получишь свои деньги, – успокоила она Миру.

Главное – уверенность в голосе. Старая Ронни не доверяет Прайс – и это мудро с ее стороны. Но едва ли она хочет потерять хорошую воровку из-за всей этой беготни. Мира сорвалась первой, это нехорошо, и раз Прайс здесь, она это исправит. Мисс Вер _о_ ника получит то, что хочет. Мире заплатят за работу. И Прайс своими руками передаст все, что отыскала Мира, братьям, даже не попытавшись взглянуть на содержимое. 

– Это по моей части, все как договаривались. Я нанимаю, я плачу. Но им придется отдать все, что ты взяла, – она говорила терпеливо и разборчиво, догадываясь, что Мира вот-вот раскапризничается и замкнется в себе.

Та промолчала. Обиделась, видимо. Прайс вздохнула. Второй раз Мира оказывается в подобной ситуации, и хотя оба раза в какой-то мере были по ее собственной глупости, Прайс не хотелось, чтобы дело зашло слишком далеко. Сегодня умер случайный свидетель. А завтра – что будет? Рико укурится сильнее, Джи решит ей не звонить? Правда ли они не причинили Мире вреда?

Сказала бы она, если – да?

 

_Джи ее обыскивает. Умело, быстро и… откровенно. Докуда дотягивается – то есть только ноги, бедра и немного – пояс. Дальше она извивается и отбивается, а ему неудобно бороться с ней через решетку. Правда, сейчас он может сломать ей руки. И… может что угодно сделать. Она сквернословит от души – до тех пор, пока ладонь на заднице не сжимается._

_Джи вытаскивает телефон и теряет к ней интерес на некоторое время, а ей все еще страшно. Она не знает, что делать, если…  
_

 

Прайс вытянула из рюкзака одеяло и накрыла Миру, протолкнув его между прутьями.

– Будут искры.

– Только осторожно! – потребовала та. – Я люблю этот костюм!

– Видал нахалку? – спросил Рико, выпуская облако сладковатого дыма. – Я, блять, люблю после работы телочек катать, а сижу тут с тобой, _tonta_.

– Заткнись нахуй, – рыкнула Прайс, опуская стекло шлема. Она не нашла тот, что для сварки, когда собиралась впопыхах, но с собой был мотоциклетный. – Вы все трое сейчас бесите женщину с болгаркой, и клянусь, следующему, кто что-нибудь ляпнет, я ее очень глубоко засажу.

– Она засадит, – закивал Джи и вскинул ладони, насмешливо-испуганно кривя губы. Клоун. – Все, молчу, молчу!..

 

_– Да куда ты могла что-то спрятать! – восклицает Джи. Понял, что телефон пустой и никаких интересных фоток чужих папок с бумагами на нем нет. О, в двадцать первом веке никто не хранит компромат в распечатанном виде. – Хватит выделываться, крошка. Это был очень целеустремленный побег, но ты чутка не рассчитала. Теперь отдай то, что нашла, и мы тебя вытащим._

_– Пошел на хуй, **mardeux**! – она сжимает кулаки._

_– Продолжишь вопить – сюда понаедут копы! – Рико оказывается рядом и, просунув руку между прутьями, хватает ее за волосы. Другая рука дергает за пояс, ткань трещит, она панически бьется, вырываясь. Но – слышна короткая возня сзади. Ее отпускают._

_Кто-то стучит пальцем по экрану. Потом – гудки, совсем недолго._

_– Я же обещал, что позвоню, – говорит Джи. Рико тихо ругается и бьет по решетке кулаком. Сжатый смысл его полуиспанской тирады в том, что **perra blanca** должна слушаться – или какого дьявола тогда она сдалась **jefa**._

__Мира сидела на полу, закутавшись в прожженное в нескольких местах одеяло, и потирала бедро. Прайс едва хватило аккумулятора, чтобы ее высвободить – в конце концов, она не готовилась к выезду и не подзаряжала его заранее. Болгарка сдохла на втором разрезе, когда осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и дальше Рико выломал прут ногой. Миру он не задел, но выглядело это весьма внушительно.

– Расскажи, что ты нашла, – Прайс не торопилась убирать инструмент. Это все еще весьма тяжелое оружие, как ни крути.

Ни Джи, ни Рико не вмешивались в ее работу, явно считая, что свою воровку из коварной решетки Прайс должна доставать самостоятельно. Рико полез только под конец, не спрашивая разрешения, но с вполне очевидными намерениями – побыстрее расквитаться с делом. Также они пока что держали при себе руки… и хотя оба сверкали пушками, вся эта история со спасением не имела никакого смысла, если в финале кого-либо – или их обеих – предполагалось пристрелить.

– Все на флешке, – буркнула Мира, расстегивая молнию на груди и запуская руку в декольте. Джи, конечно же, похабно присвистнул и сокрушенно пробормотал, что вот дотуда-то он не дотянулся, а жаль.

– Больше ничего?

– Это та самая. Он отлично ее припрятал, – поделилась она. – Там, куда святым обычно не заглядывают.

Час в компании Джи и Рико точно повлиял на нее плохо – она тоже принялась пошло шутить.

– Ясно, – Прайс бросила флешку Джи. Тот поймал и за петельку покрутил на пальце.

– Больше ничего отдать не хочешь, Белоснежка? – он снова ухмылялся.

– Валите уже, торчки ебаные, – вежливо предложила Прайс. – И так уже висяк мне тут устроили, – она кивнула на тело в лохмотьях. – Еще два трупа я в загадки записывать не собираюсь. Мне дорога статистика раскрываемости.

– Тебе что-нибудь кроме статистики дорого, легавая? – с театральной сокрушенностью спросил Джи.

Рико тем временем потер ладони, подхватил с пола труп и закинул его на плечо. Мира демонстративно отвернулась.

– Надо перетащить в какую-нибудь другую помойку, – рассудил он. – Мы тут наследили как свиньи. И решетку покромсали. Спустишь это дело на тормозах, легавая? – он тряхнул плечом. Грязные пальцы, торчащие из рукавов драного пальто, покачнулись.

А что остается? Прайс молча кивнула с выражением «отвалите уже» на лице.

Джи шутливо откозырял:

– До скорого, _mamacitas_.

– Помоги мне, кретин, – рыкнул Рико, одергивая его.

– _Mangez d’la marde_! – вслед им выкрикнула Мира и тут же натянула одеяло до самой шеи.

Прайс не замечала, чтобы она раньше ругалась по-французски, даже когда они не знали, чем все закончится в казино. Должно быть, этот случай напугал ее куда сильнее. Или она наконец перестала сдерживаться перед Прайс, потому что та не оставит это без внимания. Но если когда-нибудь и настанет время для расспросов, то явно не сейчас.

Вскоре шаги братьев стихли внизу. Прайс принялась собирать рюкзак. 

– Прости... – подала голос Мира. Она говорила в свои колени, поэтому извинения звучали сдавленно. – Тупо получилось. Я хотела ее тебе принести.

– Ничего страшного. Я рада, что ты цела, – честно сказала Прайс. – Но ты ведь успела взглянуть на содержимое, правда?

– Конечно, – сказала она, слабо улыбаясь. – Я позаимствовала у преподобного ноут, а потом замела следы. Но я не хотела, чтобы эти придурки поняли, что я что-то видела или запомнила... Мы можем уйти? – оборвала она рассказ. – Мне... неуютно... и...

– Пойдем, – кивнула Прайс, протягивая ей руку. Мира тут же уверенно обвила ее: похоже, она желает ходить с Прайс именно таким образом и никак иначе. Уже не переучишь. – Расскажешь мне все, когда отдохнешь.

Мира вздохнула:

– Вот как у тебя получается? Ты вроде такая заботливая, а вроде только о деле говоришь.

– Потому что меня заботишь и ты, и дело. Очевидно же, – Прайс поправила рюкзак и вручила Мире шлем. – Держи. Идти можешь?

– Больно, но сейчас кровь разгонится – и пройдет. Я так уже застревала…

Прайс молча подняла бровь, но обошлась без комментариев. По крайней мере, на этот раз.

 

 

*

Tontea con las zorras! – Со шлюхами заигрывай! (исп.)  
Va chier! – Пошел на хуй! (фр.)  
Tabarnac de… – Ебаный… (кан. фр)  
Hola – Привет (исп.)  
El culo manolo – Классная жопа (исп.)  
Puto – Бля (исп.)  
Pompi – Попка (исп.)  
Chien sale – Кобель ебаный (фр.)  
Troduc – Мудак (фр.)  
Tonta – Дура (исп.)  
Mardeux – Говнюк (кан. фр.)  
Perra blanca – Белая сучка (исп.)  
Mamacitas – Сладенькие (исп.)  
Mangez d’la marde! – Идите на хуй! (кан. фр.)


	7. Who's the boss?

– Вас подвезти? – раздался звонкий голос. Прайс повернула голову. Сбросив скорость, рядом полз неприметный серебристый седан, за рулем которого сидела знакомая девушка в кепке. – Садитесь сзади, – радушно предложила она.

Прайс взялась за ручку дверцы и мысленно прикинула, сколько времени уйдет, чтобы выхватить пистолет в салоне, если понадобится. Билли затормозила, и она нырнула внутрь.

С другой стороны сидела старая Ронни. Джи и Рико не наблюдалось – если только в багажнике не прячутся. Значит, предстоит спокойный приватный разговор. Билли включила музыку – драйвовую, но негромко, – так, чтобы слушать самой, но не мешать разговаривающим сзади… взрослым. Прайс не могла избавиться от ощущения, что с ними в салоне ребенок.

– Как ты понимаешь, мои опасения подтвердились, – обошлась Ронни без прелюдий. – Преподобный Вивальдо решил нас сдать.

– Почему?

Ронни пожала плечами:

– Совесть взыграла? Вивальдо не только предоставлял роскошные епископские сады для наших дел, но и курировал «гонцов». Не знаю, ударила ли ему в голову религия или он струсил, поняв, что мы расширяемся, и дальше будет сложнее. Он всегда был слабым звеном, хотя и полезным.

О «гонцах», воспитанниках приюта при епархии, Прайс уже знала. Она только не поняла, правда ли картель используют детей – или обеспечивают им «трудоустройство» после выпуска. Так или иначе, по данным Миры выходило, что штат уличных распространителей к Вивальдо очень привязан. Та, еще выполняя первое задание Прайс, успела подглядеть, что Джи иногда пересекается с бывшими воспитанниками, а теперь подтвердила, что те часто навещают Вивальдо. Судя по отсутствию имен в файлах и лиц на фото, преподобный собирался выгораживать их перед полицией, а не сдавать, но Ронни наверняка представит все наоборот, когда... Об этом ведь речь? О том, что от Вивальдо пора избавиться?

Прайс не хотела подавать виду, что более-менее погружена в историю, поэтому изобразила сдержанное удивление.

– В любом случае, я не хочу, чтобы он подал плохой пример другим моим партнерам, – спокойно продолжила Ронни. – Мы не мексиканский картель, поэтому никаких отрезанных рук и голов, разбросанных по церкви. Ты придешь и цивилизованно застрелишь его. Сегодня.

Она произнесла это по-бытовому просто, но от тона несло неприятным холодком. Прайс предполагала, что картелю нужен свой человек в полиции, но не собиралась переквалифицироваться в наемные убийцы. Да, у нее прекрасные показатели в стрельбе, Ронни это известно. Да, она хладнокровна. Но она не планировала делать грязную работу. Разве Джи или Рико существуют не для этого?

Ронни обратила внимание на то, что она медлит.

– Мы все связаны здесь, Прайс. Звучит патетичнее, чем хотелось бы, но мы связаны кровью, – она ухмыльнулась. Улыбка у нее была тонкая, резкая. – Так работает бизнес, в котором ты хочешь принимать участие.

Прайс взглянула в зеркало заднего вида. Билли надувала пузырь из жевательной резинки. Все связаны кровью? И она тоже? Если бывшие приютские дети отказываются «принимать участие» в бизнесе, что случается с ними? Прайс не боялась замарать руки, она лишь хотела представить последствия. Кто возьмет на себя «гонцов»? Как они отнесутся к убийству священника, который им небезразличен? В приюте при Соборе Вознесения дети ждали перевода в фостерные семьи, поэтому едва ли были сплоченным коллективом, но ведь на кого-то там падал взгляд картеля? Кого-то пускали на улицы? Как и кто делал выбор – и чем это обернется после смерти Вивальдо?

– Не нужно объяснять, – тем не менее отрезала она. Разобраться можно и самой. Ронни проверяет, сольется она или нет, и она не сольется. Довольно глупо предполагать, что Ронни не думает о последствиях, или что это подстава. Просто бывшая шеф полиции – из тех, кто привыкла к беспрекословному исполнению приказов, и прежде чем она прислушается к соображениям Прайс, Прайс должна какое-то время слушаться ее. Это… почти как на службе раньше.

– Отлично. Буду следить за новостями завтра, капитан. Останови здесь, Билли, – она наклонилась и вытащила из-под сидения черную сумку. – Передай Мире.

Прайс кивнула:

– Передам. Доброй ночи, мисс Вер _о_ ника.

– Доброй, капитан, – уже без улыбки ответила она.

  


***

Прайс подошла к Гарри, дежурившему у двойной двери в палату. Тот вскочил:

– Капитан!

Под глазами у него залегли синяки.

– Тяжелое утро, – кивнула она ему.

Преступления против священников до сих пор вызывают больший общественный резонанс, несмотря на подорванный аж сколько десятилетий назад делами о педофилии авторитет. Когда епископа находят в центральном соборе города с пулей в глазу, без шумихи не обойтись.

Прайс не могла поверить, что он выжил. Она попала в голову – и не добивала, чтобы не испортить мнимое прикрытие. По смоделированной ей ситуации епископ должен был погибнуть в результате ограбления. Прайс даже имитировала разгром и забрала с собой несколько ценных вещей – от всего уже избавилась, несмотря на короткое желание захватить для Миры сувенир. Нет, никаких сувениров, как бы ни было заманчиво посмотреть на ее реакцию. 

И потом, Мира не объявлялась с тех самых пор, как Прайс вырезала ее из решетки и привела в гараж. Той ночью она выглядела нервной и обеспокоенной, хотя и очень много отшучивалась, не позволила себя приласкать и к утру бесследно исчезла.

Выбросить пришлось и оружие убийства. Жалко пушку, купленную на кровные, но лучше сунуть ее под пресс – чем если она когда-нибудь всплывет.

Прайс помнила, как проверила Вивальдо, пока крови не натекло достаточно, чтобы в ней гарантированно остались следы ботинок. Он не шевелился, его пульс слабел. Вместо глаза зияла кровавая дыра. Любое действие с телом судмедэксперты опознали бы. Коллеги Прайс – отличные специалисты, как ни прискорбно, и перебитая шея, удушение, удар – все скажет, что убийца не выстрелил и убежал с награбленным, а добил священника нарочно. Тогда преступление едва ли получится списать на какого-нибудь нарика, тогда неминуемо появятся версии с имитацией ограбления… Поэтому Прайс оставила его умирать.

О неудаче она узнала очень скоро, и всю ночь вместе с половиной отделения была на ногах. Сейчас солнце уже садилось снова. Прайс и раньше приходилось не спать сутками, но еще никогда она при этом не была так взбудоражена. Дело не просто в работе. Дело в ее личной ошибке, которая может обернуться провалом куда больших масштабов, едва Вивальдо придет в себя.

Пожалуй, ничего странного в том, что капитан полиции попросила держать ее в курсе о состоянии пострадавшего, но Прайс все равно непросто было удержаться и не позвонить в больницу самой. Для этого есть другие сотрудники.

– Как преподобный?

– Недавно пришел в сознание. Врачи вокруг него бегали, вот только отстали, – Гарри дежурил тут с тех пор, как Вивальдо привезли в отделение. Приказ отдала сама Прайс.

– Я зайду поговорить, – она взялась за ручку двери.

Гарри с сомнением скривился:

– Его вроде запретили беспокоить, мэм...

– Я ненадолго, – отрезала она. – Хочу подтвердить кое-какие подозрения.

– Да он все равно ничего не помнит. Врачи говорят, – добавил Гарри. – Дебора уже жаловалась, что мы от него показаний не дождемся. Повреждение мозга, вот и память отшибло. Я читал, что это не очень изучено все. Никто не знает, как мозг работает, поэтому...

– Может быть, что-то он все же вспомнит, – пожала плечами Прайс, прерывая его излияния. – Прикрой меня.

Гарри не отрефлексировал шутку, скорее всего, потому что не выспался (и потому, что шутки до него всегда доходили туговато), но кивнул, и Прайс вошла в палату.

Она уже была в курсе, что пуля застряла в черепе, что ее извлекли, и что преподобный Вивальдо, скорее всего, выживет. Проблема в том, что она не может отсоединить дыхательную трубку или влить что-то в кровь. Не может придушить его. Они в больнице. Гарри знает, что она здесь. Нельзя добивать Вивальдо.

В этой палате над кроватью висел крест. Окна – плотно закрыты сдвинутыми жалюзи. Прайс уставилась на Вивальдо, плотно сжав губы.

Сегодня ночью он вел себя очень беспокойно. Сначала Прайс думала, что придется лезть в домик в глубине епископских садов, где он жил, но Вивальдо околачивался в Соборе Вознесения после того, как все ушли. Понял ли он, что его флешка пропала? Просто нервничал? Прайс с ним не разговаривала. Он едва рот открыл, заметив ее, как получил пулю в глаз.

Но он ее видел. Вот в чем проблема.

– Здесь кто-то есть? – спросил Вивальдо с постели. Врачи замотали ему оба глаза, чтобы снизить активность уцелевшего и избавить от лишнего дискомфорта. Голос звучал слабо.

Да он вообще едва ли должен был очнуться! Живучий ублюдок.

– Я из полиции, – Прайс подошла ближе, не торопясь представляться. На голос он никак не отреагировал.

– Мне... доктор рассказал мне... я боюсь, что не могу… ничем помочь…

– Вы ничего не помните?

Губы под бинтами искривились:

– Никто больше не пострадал? Мне не сказали…

– Никого не было в соборе, – Прайс внимательно следила за открытой ей мимикой. – Только вы и преступник.

– Собор… я не уверен… я… мне сказали, что я епископ, – едва слышно и недоуменно произнес он. – Вы уверены?

– Что последнее вы помните? – перебила Прайс.

– Я недавно в Колорадо… мне доверили приход…

Память настолько сильно пострадала? Прайс подняла бровь, слушая его невнятное бормотание.

– Простите за вопрос, который, вероятно, прозвучит пугающе, – сказала она. – Сколько вам лет?

– Да, мы уже… выяснили… мне сорок три. Я так думаю… Доктор сказал, мне больше пятидесяти. Стрелявший… что ему было нужно? Вы нашли его?

– Еще нет, – Прайс задумчиво смотрела на бинты, под которыми у преподобного теперь не было глаза. Он приехал сюда до того, как Ронни перехватила картель. Значит ли это, что все его участие в наркобизнесе так же испарилось из памяти? Слишком хорошо. И слишком опасно надеяться на это. – Но мы только начали. Отдыхайте, преподобный, – она развернулась и вышла.

Гарри тревожно огляделся, но никто не обратил внимания на вторжение. В конце концов, кто заподозрит, что капитан полиции может быть убийцей, вернувшимся за жертвой? Тем самым человеком, от которого Гарри должен охранять Вивальдо?

– Не думаю, что в охране есть нужда, – сказала Прайс. – Едва ли преступник вернется. Но дежурство я снимать не буду. Все новости треплют о том, что епископ жив и в этой больнице. Лучше перебдеть.

– Дебора сказала, что это похоже на ограбление. Вломились, потому что ворота не заперли, и дверь в собор была открыта. Преподобному просто не повезло, что он там был. Или повезло, как посмотреть, – Гарри вздохнул.

– Пришлю тебе кого-нибудь на смену из участка, – кивнула Прайс, надеясь, что сонный, но отчаянно бодрящийся коллега не заметит, как рассеянно она блуждает взглядом по больничному коридору.

Все не так плохо, как она боялась. Но может стать хуже в любой момент. Прайс ненавидела терять контроль, а именно это происходило сейчас.

И теперь она сомневалась, не станет ли кто-нибудь стрелять уже в нее сегодня ночью. Это было бы крайне глупо, на следующий день убирать капитана полиции, ведущего дело о стрельбе в церкви, крайне глупо – и крайне подозрительно… Но Прайс действительно не знала, чего ждать.

И как убить Вивальдо, пока его пристрастно охраняют ее же люди – тоже.

  


***

Джи не был так вежлив, как Билли. Он подъехал к ней на светофоре, опустил стекло и мотнул головой в сторону ближайшего поворота. Пока горел красный, Прайс выбирала, ударить по газам или перестроиться. Джи ухмылялся, но он всегда ухмылялся.

Прайс свернула и проехала почти квартал, прежде чем припарковаться, оставить мотоцикл и зайти в переулок. Машина Джи стояла с другой стороны, дверь со щелчком замка приоткрылась, когда она подошла.

В салоне были только братья. Рико тоже сидел на переднем сидении. Едва ли они собираются прострелить ей голову в новой тачке? Здесь даже салон все еще пахнет новизной. Она села позади водительского сидения. Застрелить Рико, придушить Джи. Можно попытаться, если что-то пойдет не так.

Только оказавшись на месте пассажира, она поняла, насколько сильно на самом деле вырубается. Без сна и на нервах – Прайс еще собралась, будучи за рулем, но сейчас глаза невольно закрывались.

– Куда мы едем? – спросила она.

– На базу, – ответил Рико. – Надо разобраться с «гонцами».

Ни слова о том, как она облажалась? Даже ни одной шуточки?

– Я не буду участвовать в убийстве детей, – отрезала она.

Джи расхохотался, резко и громко, Прайс даже вздрогнула. Рико покосился на него и скривился. Потом обернулся корпусом, опираясь рукой на крышку между сидениями.

– Мы не собираемся устраивать резню. По той же причине, по которой ты не добила Вивальдо. Надо объяснить им, что к чему.

Прайс смотрела ему в глаза. У Рико были глаза наркомана, немного мутные, окруженные темными синяками. Джи, когда снимал очки, оказывался не меньшим красавцем, но он, по крайней мере, смотрел на тебя. У них обоих такое строение черепа, что глаза будто утонули где-то в глубине, и если только свет не падает удачно, перед тобой два одинаковых амбала с черными провалами на лице.

– И они не дети, – добавил Рико жестко, возвращаясь в прежнее положение.

  


***

«Базой» оказался веломагазинчик на отшибе, с мастерской, за заставленной мусором дверью которой скрывалась точка. Одна из многих – сеть у Ронни была обширная. Она обрабатывала клиентов всех категорий: нариков, едва наскребающих денег на дозу, крупных закупщиков… по данным Прайс, недавно начала вывозить за пределы города. Наверное, это она имела в виду под «расширением», из-за которого Вивальдо решил соскочить.

Джи вошел как клиент, а Прайс Рико потащил за собой задворками. Они вошли через заднюю дверь в деревянную пристройку и оказались в кладовке, забитой ржавыми рамами и сдутыми шинами. Прайс вдохнула привычный запах масла и влажной резины.

Рико поманил ее к дальней стене, привалился к ней и показал большим пальцем на щель между досками. Она была достаточно крупной, чтобы Прайс разглядела кучку молодых ребят лет двадцати – возраст у миллениалов определить сложно, они выглядят то сильно старше, то сильно юнее. Они громко и эмоционально болтали, а как только Джи вошел, развернулись в его сторону.

– Отец Вивальдо в порядке? – спросила темнокожая девушка в желтой кепке.

– Я бы так не сказал, Глэдис, – Джи притворил за собой дверь. 

Он говорил негромко, все еще растягивал слова, как и болтая с Прайс и Мирой, но именно сейчас это звучало куда зловещей. Прайс при этом смотрела ему в глаза, ну или он был по ту сторону трубки, а не стоял перед шестью ребятами, едва переставшими быть подростками. Если он сейчас вытащит пушку и перестреляет их, Прайс даже дернуться не успеет. Что бы там ни сказал Рико, он мог и соврать.

Рико заметил, как она напряглась, но только хмыкнул. Она периодически посматривала на него. Иногда лучше быть параноиком, чем сдохнуть в старой веломастерской.

– Но он выжил! – воскликнул парень в синей майке.

– Еще я бы не сказал, что это надолго, – Джи прошел в центр комнаты и, сдвинув инструменты со стола, уселся на него, почти как все здесь сидели, развязно, широко расставив колени, а руки засунув в карманы. Он теперь казался подростком-переростком.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нервно спросил третий, которого Прайс плохо видела со своей позиции. Только его руки, мнущие банку пива.

– Я имею в виду, что мы доведем дело до конца.

Прайс отпрянула, поскольку по ту сторону начался форменный галдеж. 

– Почему бы не соврать им? – негромко спросила она у Рико, хотя можно было бы говорить и в голос, в таком шуме ее бы все равно не услышали. – Он же все равно потерял память.

– Ты забыла, – Рико поднял палец. – Это было… как его… воспитательное действие.

– Но я так поняла, они привязаны к Вивальдо…

– Слушай, _tira_ , – осклабился Рико. – Не торопи события. Привязаны, не привязаны, они работали на нас – и знали, что это не то же самое, что в KFC курочку жарить. Джи сейчас поболтает с ними, все объяснит как надо, – он качнул головой. – Даст им выбор: остаться – или уйти. Если они решат уйти, ничего с ними не будет. «Гонец» – это еще не часть бизнеса, сечешь? Они меняются, как дамочки в борделе. И мы не режем всем головы, а то на кровавый поток твои коллеги бы слетались, как слепни. Мы даже выплатим им немного из кармана, чтобы перебились, пока не найдут нормальную работу. Обычно так. А тебе лишь бы мокруха, – хмыкнул он. – У тебя такое лицо, будто без крови ничего не решается.

– А если они обратятся в полицию?

– Пф! – фыркнул Рико. – А ты нам вообще зачем?!

Она обернулась, на этот раз не всматриваясь внутрь. Просто прислушиваясь к тому, как Джи лениво отбивается от всполошившихся «гонцов». Никакой возни, напоминающей драку. Они, скорее всего, его боятся, поняла Прайс. Если им известен лишь маленький кусок этого мира, в котором теперь все перевернулось, они просто не посмеют усугубить свою ситуацию, верно? А если посмеют…

«Они не дети», – сказал Рико. Это, пожалуй, правда. Все «гонцы» на улицах обычно либо сами – юные потребители, либо те, кому очень надо заработать, не смотря на риски. Их прикрывают дилеры посерьезнее, но в данном случае… в данном случае, возможно, даже Джи – тот хрен с пушкой, который, если что, решает конфликты? 

– Запомни их хорошенько. Фотки я тебе тоже скину. Учти, если кто-то из них хотя бы помаячит на твоем в поле, звони мне.

– Поняла. Но я не контролирую _все_ в этом городе, – уточнила она. – Они могут позвонить в 911 или по телефону доверия УБН. Старая Ронни сильно рискует.

– _Jefa_ не рискует, – Рико махнул рукой. – Знаешь, кто босс? – он ухмыльнулся и ткнул большим пальцем себе в грудь.

Прайс вопросительно подняла бровь.

– А что? Рожей не вышел? – хохотнул Рико, скалясь. – Они не знают никого главнее меня. Мы делаем вид, что выше только бог, знаешь. Так что если кого эта мелочь и сдаст, то нас с Джи.

Разумно. Прайс кивнула.

Рико уже сидел, и Ронни уже однажды его вытащила. Они, вероятно, очень преданы ей, если готовы подставляться вот так.

– У мисс Вер _о_ ники все схвачено, – хмыкнул Рико и переменился в лице. И без того длинное, оно сильнее вытянулось, он скривился, сжимая пальцами пояс, по которому раньше слегка барабанил. – Слушай. Ты в чем-то права. Они были детьми, когда Вивальдо их в это втянул. И мне не нравилась эта схема. _Jefa_ устраивает все, что эффективно. Что основано на личной привязанности, – он сплюнул. – А меня – нет. Так что я рад, что ты всадила пулю ему в голову. Хотя ублюдок и выжил. _Dios ama los monstruos_. Разберемся с ним по-тихому, когда все уляжется. Сердечный приступ, инсульт, мало ли. Думала, _jefa_ тебя на вилы поднимет? Не всегда работа делается чисто. Все когда-нибудь лажают.

– На первом деле? – краем губ улыбнулась Прайс. Удивительно, но с Рико оказалось проще говорить, чем с Джи. Он не цеплялся ни взглядом, ни словами, не выеживался, обходился без похабщины и держался спокойно. Очевидно – пока не придется свернуть кому-то шею; но хотя бы так.

– На первом, на десятом, когда ты лажаешь – ты лажаешь, Железные Сиськи. Если что-то можно исправить – сделай это. В данном случае – мы сами закончим. Командная работа, понимаешь.

Прайс скривилась. Она шутила, а не напрашивалась на утешения. Но Рико не заметил, что она рассердилась. Похоже, ему наплевать, что испытывают окружающие. Он, возможно, и не имел в виду ничего утешающего, просто говорил, как есть.

– К Вивальдо надо кого-то приставить, – перевела тему Прайс. – Сиделку. Медсестру. Чтобы докладывала вам, если у него проклюнутся воспоминания.

– Да, – лениво протянул Рико. – Хорошая мысль. Я передам мисс Вер _о_ нике, хотя она, наверное, что-то придумала уже. Эта женщина, знаешь, из могилы сможет картелем рулить.

Любопытно, что именно Рико избран на роль «главного» для третьестепенных наркоторговцев. Почему он, нарик с психопатическими агрессивными замашками, с набитыми травой карманами, а не улыбчивый, умеющий притворяться Джи? Из-за авторитета? Рико успел отсидеть, обрасти своими связями… или дело в чем-то другом?

За стенкой Джи уже задавил возмущение всех «гонцов» и тихо, настойчиво вдавливал им в головы новую правду. Ту, которую придумала для них Ронни: о том, как Вивальдо собирался сдать их всех, чтобы скостить себе срок. И хорошо, если Джи окажется настолько убедительным, насколько Рико в него верит, поскольку иначе, Прайс прекрасно понимала, полугодовым бонусом на проживание дело не кончится. И если она как-нибудь позвонит Рико из-за одного из этих ребят…

Не обязательно стрелять в кого-то, чтобы убить. Велосипедист, сбитый насмерть? Пропавшая без вести молодая девушка? Достаточно взглянуть на Джи и Рико один раз, чтобы понять: они могут носить чистые пиджаки и хорошие ботинки, но вопрос только в том, как часто их приходится менять, чтобы не сверкать пятнами крови.


	8. Сюрприз

Мира так и не дала о себе знать. Прайс крутила пальцем по экрану, на котором только что погасли цифры набора номера. Она ни разу не нажала на «вызов». Не написала ни одной смс. Мира молчала – и Прайс молчала тоже. Причины пока нет, верно? Есть только смутное беспокойство, что воровка смылась, не оставив даже маленького намека. Прайс читала сводки, следила за делами в других городах штата, но эпидемии дерзких краж нигде не случалось. Вычислить Миру пока не выходило. Она залегла на дно? Сменила штат?

Прайс убрала телефон в карман. Ей наскучило представление, вот она и отвлеклась. Не было никакой нужды приводить ее сюда, но, кажется, Ронни решила продемонстрировать новобранцу все прелести картеля. 

Прайс впервые видела этого мужчину. Сначала его притащили в амбар с мешком на голове, потом Рико отцепил наручники и бросил к его ногам ломик. Похоже, так ему было чуть менее скучно ломать бедняге кости.

– Это смешно! – выкрикнул тот в самом начале. – Убей меня, гнида, и мы вас на силос пустим!

Прайс наблюдала, стоя рядом с Ронни опираясь на деревянные козлы. Рико щелкал суставами пальцев и кружил по рассыпанной соломе, немного гниловатой и остро пахнущей. Денверец, кажется, заметил, что Рико постоянно посматривает в их сторону, и воодушевился.

– Я знал, что не он тут главный! – он перевел взгляд с Прайс на Ронни. – Отзовите своих мексикашек! Ульрика готова цивилизованно все обсудить, слышите?!.

– Это парень из Денвера, – пояснила Ронни для Прайс. – У них подозрительный нюх на наши проблемы.

Денверские наркоторговцы? Что ж, борьба за территорию – предсказуемая проблема. Ронни, очевидно, к деловым переговорам не расположена, и за этим что-то стоит, безусловно. В чем Прайс уверена: денверцы в городе не торгуют. Они остаются проблемой столицы штата, а местный картель работает чисто. Тем более, денверцы тянут из Европы, а Ронни работает с местными.

– Не возьмешь – начну с того, что вырву тебе руки, – пообещал Рико, кивая на ломик.

Джи рядом с Прайс так улыбался, словно предвкушал шоу. Его рука лежала на пушке, непринужденно, но явно не ради красивого жеста.

– Я здесь проездом! Вы войны хотите, уебки?! – крикнул денверец, подбирая лом и нервно крутясь на месте. Он был тощим, высоким, совсем не весовая категория Рико. Прайс разглядела кусок свастики на шее, когда он повернулся спиной.

У Ронни мускул на лице не дрогнул. А потом Рико бросился на него, не пытаясь ускользнуть от встречного удара, и началось. Прайс меланхолично терпела этот гимн маскулинности, сопровождающийся расплескиванием крови по соломе. Денверец стремительно превращался в отбивную. Мутузил Рико впечатляюще: грязно и с членовредительством. Ломик его жертве не слишком помогал, рассечь Рико рожу он успел, но того это только раззадорило. Через пару минут денверец остался без части зубов, левая рука безвольно болталась вдоль тела, ниже локтя торчала кость. От Прайс не укрылось то, как Рико изменился в лице с начала драки. Радостное предвкушение сменилось раздраженной неудовлетворенностью. Он хотел больше крови. Денверец не давал ему стоящего отпора, только вопил про грязных свиней, и про то, как Ульрика их всех раздавит.

Все закончилось тем, что он панически отползал в сторону козел от наступавшего Рико, пока вдруг не вскочил и не ринулся с ломиком на Ронни. Прайс удивилась тому, что ее выстрел задвоился. Она прицелилась автоматически, не задумываясь, а когда нажала на спусковой крючок, звук раздался и с другой стороны.

Денверец упал мордой в солому и яростно завыл. Джи сунул пушку обратно за пояс и весело подмигнул Прайс. Левое колено – ее, правое – его.

Ронни скрестила на груди руки.

Прайс не поддержала ухмылку Джи. Придется искать в этой соломе гильзу. Стрелять из табельного по забитым до смерти фашикам… ей нужна новая нигде не зарегистрированная пушка, и побыстрее! Она выхватила ее инстинктивно, раньше, чем успела подумать, что Джи наверняка и сам справится. Привычка все делать самостоятельно так легко не проходит. Ну и… она, пожалуй, не собиралась впечатлять босса, но само собой получилось.

Тем временем Рико дернул денверца за голову, вздергивая в воздух и ставя на окровавленные колени.

– С твоей помощью мы передадим Ульрике, чтобы не совала свой арийский нос, – небрежно сказала Ронни и кивнула.

Джи подошел, натягивая белую латексную перчатку, вроде тех, в которых работают криминалисты. Или посуду моют. Он принялся обшаривать карманы, пока не вытащил водительские права. Потом похлопал денверца по окровавленной роже, щедро обляпал карточку, прежде чем положить в прозрачный пакетик, и, помахивая им, целенаправленно подошел к Прайс.

– Пусть Мира положит это в бумажник Ульрике Манс в Денвере, – сказала Ронни. – Или куда угодно, где она точно заметит.

В стороне раздался хруст. Прайс, которая тоже полезла за перчатками (вот они – точно не для мытья посуды), вздрогнула от неожиданности и обернулась. Рико сломал денверцу позвоночник.

– Эй, я даже сфоткать не успел! – возмутился Джи.

– Тебя жизнь ничему не учит, да? – спросила Прайс, намекая на коллекцию фото с украденного Мирой телефона. Джи отмахнулся, и она повернулась к Ронни: – Что с телом?

– Прости, капитан, но мне нужно громкое дело. На этот раз никаких цивилизованных разборок. Мальчики разберут его на запчасти, а ты сделаешь так, чтобы дело ушло в Денвер. Мы втянем его машину, она с денверскими номерами, так что тебе не придется придумывать зацепки. К счастью, с такими, как он, все можно объяснить расовыми конфликтами. Рекомендую эту версию.

Прайс кивнула, пряча окровавленные права.

– Раз Вивальдо вышел из дела, – продолжила Ронни тем же тоном, – его доля твоя. «Гонцов» пока поведет Джи. Если с ними будут проблемы – ставь в курс его.

– Не Рико? – спросила Прайс негромко.

Братья в стороне сметали кровавую солому – накачанные амбалы с граблями и метлами выглядели почти комично, если бы уже не перекатили на кусок темного полиэтилена изувеченный труп.

– Рико в ближайшее время хватит забот, – отрезала она. – Джи разберется.

Забот… у фиктивного главы картеля, которому башку сносит от запаха крови, с началом столкновений с денверскими бандами действительно будет много дел. Похоже, для Рико это скорее развлечение, да?

А еще, судя по всему, Прайс повезло присоединиться к бизнесу именно тогда, когда начался передел территории. Или… или Ронни приступила к активным действиям, когда у нее появился действующий капитан полиции в союзниках? Такое тоже возможно?

Теперь хорошо бы все-таки отыскать Миру. Ронни не в курсе, что она исчезла из поля зрения Прайс, а может, делает вид, что не в курсе. Так или иначе, ей вряд ли понравится, если права этого парня до Денвера не доберутся. Значит, придется позвонить.

  


***

Джи притормозил не с того края проулка. Мотоцикл Прайс припарковала на другом конце, и едва ли Джи было лень объехать квартал, так что он определенно сделал это специально. Оставив выбор остановки без комментария, Прайс выбралась из машины – и услышала хлопок двери.

– Что ты привязался? – спросила она, хотя, наверное, правильней было игнорировать. Не говоря уж о том, что капитану полиции лучше не попадаться никому на глаза в компании члена картеля. Может, доказательств против него УБН и не собрало, но наверняка где-нибудь он да засветился. Или его братец, даром что они так похожи.

– Просто составляю компанию, – Джи никуда не подевал свою привычку облизываться, к сожалению. Как будто у него язык в пасть не влезал. – А то Мира тебя бросила, я погляжу.

– Отвали, чикано, – скривилась Прайс.

– О-о-о, как заговорила! Так и с денверскими общий язык найдешь, смотри, – он махнул рукой. – Но я тебя понимаю, я тоже огорчился. Неблагодарная лягушечка, а? – он расплылся в ухмылке. Та, как всегда, прорезала его узкое скуластое лицо надвое. – А я, между прочим, ее спас! Нет, серьезно, Рико бы сломал ей хребет так же, как этому фашику, _apuesto_. Он не посмотрит, что баба.

– Тебе тоже не стоит заблуждаться, – Прайс замедлила шаг. Джи хочет как-то повлиять на ее отношение к брату? Или к нему самому? Или просто так нелепо дразнится, будто школьник?.. Да он хоть школу-то закончил? Вообще, Прайс знала, что – нет. – Отвали, или я упеку тебя, а ты и не пикнешь. Докажу Ронни, что все ради дела, и ты сядешь, пока я не…

Джи издал булькающий звук, как будто подавился хохотом:

– А ты воображаешь, _tira_!

Она скрипнула зубами.

– Чего ты доебался? Хочешь реванш? – она остановилась, пропуская его вперед, и как будто невзначай приняла удобную стойку. – Или ссышь второй раз огрести? Разнести мой дом яиц хватает, а…

Джи развернулся, метя локтем ей в лицо. Прайс отвела, но следующий удар получила в корпус. Все происходило очень быстро, а рядом не валялось ничего, что можно было использовать как оружие, и импровизация давалась сложнее.

Джи вертелся шустрее, чем в первый раз, ставя не на силу, а на скорость, чтобы поддерживать темп более прыгучей Прайс. Теперь ей не пришло бы в голову, что он хоть сколько-то сдерживается. Напротив, он не упускал ничего из того, чему его научил первый раз, и это именно тот уровень профессионализма в сфере уличных драк, с которым сложнее всего тягаться.

Зато Прайс хватало ярости. Она смогла несколько раз дать ему под дых и приложить лицом об колено, а потом, не дав продохнуть, воспользовалась этим, чтобы накрутить на руку висевшую на его шее цепь. Дернула на себя, чтобы звенья впились покрепче, и начала душить. Он захрипел, нереально выгнул спину назад, словно у него позвоночник резиновый, однако не свалился – даже наоборот.

Джи сбил ее с ног, перебросил через плечо и, удерживая, со всей силы врезался в стену. Она ударилась спиной и затылком, воздух выбило из легких, а в голове помутилось. Прайс едва сообразила скрестить ноги на его шее, сползая вниз. Всадила кулаки ему под колени.

Они покатились по асфальту, приминая мусор.

– Думаешь, ты бесценная, _bruja_? – более тяжелый при прочих равных, а еще не получивший только что сотряс, Джи локтем придавил ее горло, налег всем весом и перевел дух. Красный след от цепочки отпечатался глубоко на шее под кадыком. Он демонстративно медленно, явно наслаждаясь тем, что поймал ее, слизал грязную кровь с ее рассеченной щеки, и при этом не позволил повторить маневр, которым она разбила ему нос в прошлый раз. – Я с десяти работаю на картель. Я открыл дверь _jefa_ , а ты, такая из себя байкерша, приперлась качать права с молоком на губах! 

И он немедленно лизнул ее в плотно сжатый рот. Он младше на сколько, лет на семь? Прайс криво ухмыльнулась. И методы рассчитаны на то, чтобы смутить какую-нибудь хрупкую деву, а уж точно не полицейскую. И не байкершу.

– Такой молодец! – процедила она, все еще хрипя, потому что дыхания не осталось. – А все подтираешь за старшим.

Она нашарила осколок бутылки, почти впившийся ей в бок, и ждала только, когда Джи чуть сдвинет руку.

– Ты нихера не знаешь, _neña_ , – снисходительно улыбнулся он.

– Я знаю... почему не ты главный, – Прайс, несмотря на очки, в этой драке – треснувшие, но не развалившиеся, чувствовала, как взгляд запавших глаз становится неприятным. – Старой Ронни не сдалась твоя импровизация. Тебе надо, чтобы все было по-твоему. А ей нужен твой послушный туповатый братец. Принципиальный и безынициативный. Который не думает ни членом, ни жопой, ни левой пяткой. Который будет ненавидеть Вивальдо, но терпеть, пока не прикажут его убрать.

Джи выпрямился, всем весом вдавливая ее бедра в асфальт, – тяжелый, скотина! – и сгреб ее за волосы:

– Плохая попытка. Ты – продажная копша, и тебя уберут, когда зарвешься. _Я_ тебя уберу. Как ты убрала Вивальдо. Только я не промахнусь...

Да хорошая же попытка. Лизаться перестал, руку убрал, открылся для удара. Прайс всадила Джи осколок под ребро, поранив заодно и свою ладонь. Он вскинулся, хватаясь за бок. Прайс, не отвлекаясь на боль, выдернула у него из-за пояса пистолет. Свой из кобуры в таком положении было не достать, а вот его...

– _Puto_! – он взглянул в направленное дуло, не дрогнувшее, несмотря на стекающую по рукояти пистолета кровь, и покачал головой.

– Я никуда не денусь, – отрезала Прайс, взводя курок. – Рико смирился с Вивальдо, а тебе придется смириться со мной. Бери пример со старшего брата, псина.

Она не ожидала, что Джи рассмеется.

– Ловкая, – покивал он наконец. – Проверим, успею ли я уклониться и прострелить тебе кишки?

Прайс опустила взгляд и убедилась, что в другой ладони у него лежит до смешного маленький револьвер. Из рукава? И она не заметила в драке? Вот черт!

Она перевела дух. Молча опустила руку с пушкой.

Джи слез с нее, держась за бок. Помятый, окровавленный и растрепанный, он выглядел все еще омерзительно самоуверенным, но дышал тяжело.

– Привет, столбняк, – он вытер ладонь о брюки, переставшие быть белыми, как, впрочем, и пиджак. – Да ты вообще бешеная, _tira_.

Прайс поднялась и заткнула пушку к себе за пояс. Продолжить соревнование и довести дело до убийства можно было, и Джи бы поддержал. Кровь не сносила ему крышу, но в том, как он вел себя, говорил и держался, постоянно улавливалась малая толика неестественного безумия. Он все еще выглядел как мультяшный злодей… а в мультиках они могли быть крайне шустрыми.

– Ты хоть знаешь, сколько на этом стволе твоих висяков? – Джи кивнул на экспроприированное оружие.

– Я тоже не в голубей стрелять собираюсь, – отозвалась она, протирая лицо. Вот урод, а! Слюнявить ее зачем было? Мерзкий приемчик, чтобы выбить из колеи, почти сработал ведь. Она сплюнула – кровью.

Джи сокрушенно вздохнул:

– Вы все время лутаете с меня подарки, _mamacitas_ … а мне шиш, – он махнул рукой. Пальцы у него тоже длинные. Сейчас – с разбитыми костяшками. Большинство выходцев из Мексики – поприземистей и поплотней, а Джи с Рико могли бы лампочки в полицейском отделении лбом разбивать. – Ладно. _Que te zurzan_. Развлекайся. Тебе понравится в нашем деле, легавая.

  


***

Элли вильнула перед ней попой, и Прайс, усмехнувшись, проследила, как мятая купюра исчезает в ее руке. Поднесла стакан к губам. Из-за спины несло травкой, но Прайс пришла не разбираться, а расслабиться. Ее тут знают. Знают, что она коп, и кем была раньше; тут тусит пара старых знакомых, а девчонки отжигают совершеннолетние и с документами – это Прайс проверила. Элли, шурша украшающей трусики блестящей бахромой, отошла от ее столика и вернулась к шесту. В отличие от многих стриптизерш, она обладала удивительным талантом танцевать не только возбуждающе, но и… умиротворяюще, что ли.

Белая фигура скользнула на периферии зрения и оказалась рядом раньше, чем Прайс успела повернуть голову.

– Нравится стриптиз? – спросила Мира как будто с вызовом.

– Красивые девушки красиво танцуют, – Прайс пожала плечами, прислоняясь к спинке дивана. – Да, нравится.

Мира чуть-чуть надула губы, но, видимо, передумала скандалить и подсела поближе. Ее взгляд скользнул по свежим царапинам на лице Прайс, но обеспокоенной она выглядеть не стала. О, да, что ей какие-то чужие синяки, это Прайс уже проходила.

– Думала, что ты напиваешься в мрачных тесных байкерских барах, – поддела Мира и помахала рукой официантке. – Сделайте мне что-нибудь с кокосом, эй!

– Иногда и там, – сухо ответила Прайс.

Она выпила пару стаканов виски, сложно назвать это «напиваешься». Но, тем не менее, она была в том состоянии, когда ты еще полностью себя контролируешь, но уже будто не доверяешь себе и присматриваешься к каждому жесту, говоришь медленнее, смотришь слишком напряженно. И все ощущения из-за этого тоже кажутся острее. Например, с Мирой пришел сильный цветочный запах. Очень сильный. Прайс глубоко втянула его полными легкими и отпила виски.

– Я уже знаю, что случилось, – Мира перехватила у полуодетой официантки бокал, а другой рукой накрыла перевязанную кисть Прайс. – Священника не жалей только. Они все двуличные уроды. А этот еще и детишек в картель тащил, – теперь она шептала Прайс на самое ухо.

Ого. Настолько трогательной заботы Прайс не ожидала. Мира считает, что она переживает? Наверное, хорошо, что она приписывает своей нанимательнице больше человеческих чувств и слабостей. Однако Прайс недружелюбно прищурилась:

– Откуда ты знаешь, что это я?

Мира отстранилась. В местном освещении ее белая одежда сияла – только легкие кожаные сапожки не играли под ультрафиолетом. Такая искрящаяся. Светлая. Хитрая врушка. Прайс поджала губы. Ну, давай, раскалывайся.

– Джи сказал... – помявшись, призналась она.

Прайс большим пальцем стерла капли с края стакана:

– То есть с ним ты общалась, а меня игнорировала?

– Мы один раз поговорили, недавно совсем, – буркнула она, отводя взгляд. Слизнула пенку коктейля со стекла, прикусила трубочку и воскликнула с вызовом: – Ну, подумаешь! Я была занята!

Прайс не позволила ей перехватить инициативу:

– Почему ты не брала трубку, Мира? Я же не обрывала связь. Я позвонила, когда мне понадобилась помощь, и ты на меня забила. А сплестись языками с Джи, значит, время нашлось.

– Эй! Фу! – она скривилась, высунув кончик языка, и обиженно возразила: – Я же приехала!

– Я решила, что ты бросила меня, – продолжала давить Прайс, не слушая. – Может, даже из-за Вивальдо. В Квебеке вроде... уважают католических священников? – она дернула уголком рта.

Прайс пришлось провести маленькое лингвистическое расследование. Прежде она могла заподозрить только азиатские корни: от китайских или близких к ним предков Мира унаследовала миндалевидный разрез глаз и темные прямые волосы. Но случай с решеткой открыл кое-что еще. Судя по тому, на какой именно французский в стрессовой ситуации срывалась Мира, она прожила достаточно долго во франкофонном регионе Канады. Относительно подробностей Прайс уже тыкала пальцем наугад.

– Я не совсем из Квебека. И мой папаша был священником, – это «папаша» прозвучало очень по-канадски. Надо отдать должное, когда Мира не нервничает, она отлично маскируется. – Так что пусть они все горят в аду, с глазами или без... У меня было другое задание, Прайс, я же работаю не только на тебя! – теперь она уже тараторила, прыгая с мысли на мысль. Выбита из колеи. Ну и правильно. – Ты все еще не заплатила мне за прошлое, куда я могла пропасть? – она фыркнула и тряхнула головой, вздергивая плечи острым и недовольным жестом. – С чего это я должна сразу к тебе бежать?! Потому что мы спим?..

– Деньги в гараже. Двести семьдесят, – перебила Прайс, поднялась и оставила на столе пару мятых банкнот. – Как договаривались.

Мира чертыхнулась и вскочила тоже:

– Ты думаешь, можно так себя со мной вести?!

Прайс уходила, и она поспешила следом, мрачная, как туча, несмотря на белый плащик. Она шумно дышала, демонстрируя недовольство. Злится на недружелюбный прием? Прайс тоже сердилась. Мира одновременно заставила ее беспокоиться, вывела из себя и... взбудоражила. Как в ту ночь, когда Прайс едва могла пошевелиться, а она полезла в постель. Все должны ей радоваться, да? У нее эксклюзивное право исчезать и появляться? 

Разумеется, рациональная часть твердила Прайс, что нельзя вести дела со столь непостоянным исполнителем. Мира шустрая, ее легко взять на слабо, подбить на что-то, но Прайс любила системность. 

Еще она полюбила слушать, как Мира заливисто пищит. Она не умела кричать, но смешно попискивала, когда приближалась к оргазму, напоминая в такие моменты птичку, сжатую в кулаке. Запрокидывала голову, открывала рот и самозабвенно выводила совершенно нечеловеческие трели. Хорошо, что у Прайс гараж стоит на отшибе. Все соседи слышали бы.

Прайс завернула в туалет, сунула руки под холодную воду и с силой брызнула на лицо. Мира маячила на краю зрения, не собираясь исчезать, но излучая оскорбленную невинность. Молчание Прайс явно причиняло ей дискомфорт.

– Я хотела сюрприз сделать! – наконец почти жалобно сказала она. – Неожиданно появиться, все такое. Ты должна была обрадоваться! – ах, она «должна», как мило. – А Джи просто... просто смешно бугуртит! Поэтому я немного с ним… Ай!..

Мира сорвалась на тонкий недоумевающий писк, когда Прайс затащила ее в кабинку. Вернее, втолкнула, влетела следом и щелкнула замком. Прижала к дверце – это легко, она сильная, а Мира растеряна.

Может, это и виски. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы было горячо и чуть более все равно, чем обычно. Прайс впилась губами в кожу под ее ухом. Мира замерла на секунду, а потом зацарапала по ее спине. У нее аккуратный маникюр, ноготки со стразами. И блеск на губах, поверх слоя яркой лиловой помады. Прайс тоже будет вся в блестках.

– Не пропадай больше, – прорычала она, покрывая поцелуями шею Миры. – Пожалуйста.

– По... тому что тебя без меня грохнет Ронни? – прерывисто вздыхая, поерничала Мира в ответ. И захихикала – ей стало щекотно. – Ай-й, не дыши-и...

Прайс проникла под воздушную полупрозрачную блузку пальцами, холодными по сравнению с вечно горячей кожей Миры. Та выгнулась навстречу.

– Потому что я не хочу тебя потерять, – Прайс не следила, куда целует. Виски, маленький нос, краешки губ. Глаза – у Миры нарощенные ресницы, густые, ощутимые. Она пыталась отвечать, но у нее получалось только открывать рот, а Прайс атаковала сама. Лифчик Миры сполз наверх, и она трогательно терлась о грудь Прайс сквозь блузку. – Захочешь пропасть – скажи. Мне плевать, какие у тебя еще дела. Какие заказы... Просто дай знать. Подсунь записку в топ, пока я сплю. Ты же можешь... И перезванивай, черт тебя побери! Я звоню, только если это важно!

– Ты... собственница, – выдавила Мира.

– Я бы на цепь тебя посадила, – Прайс стиснула ее зад, вынуждая встать на мыски, и прижалась губами к уху. Мира резко наклонила голову, стараясь спрятаться от щекочущего дыхания, теряя равновесие. – Но не стану… 

– Я думала, ты все и так поняла… я же оставила у тебя деньги…

Деньги. Конечно! Мира все измеряет деньгами. Уровень страха. Степень привязанности.

– По... пошли в гараж, – Прайс слегка отстранилась.

Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что чуть позже для Миры ее слова будут значить немного. И вся эта демонстративная, нарочито полупьяная возня, которую Прайс разыгрывает для нее. Прайс самой нелегко понять сейчас, что – игра, которая Мире нравится, а что – правда. Но она знает точно: Миру можно зацепить только моментом. Крючок, на который она ловится, это мощная, правильная эмоция. Интерес. И пока они обе интересны друг другу, их совместный бизнес как-нибудь уж просуществует, надо только, чтобы Мира впитала немного ответственности… И Прайс постарается вплести эту незнакомую сторону в жизнь Миры органично и без насилия. С Мирой работают уговоры, так почему бы не поуговаривать. В конце концов, Мира вернулась, чтобы сделать ей приятный сюрприз. Это уже хорошая почва.

Но едва ли зажимать ее в туалете и дальше – хорошая мысль.

– Да в жопу гараж! – вопреки представлениям Прайс, возмущенно прошептала Мира, дергая ее за пуговицы на рубашке. – Ты старая зануда! – она потянула Прайс к себе за пояс. – Как эта твоя Ронни. Ты станешь такой же колючкой...

Прайс не дала ей продолжить. Она станет, как Ронни, конечно, в этом цель. Но не сейчас. Сейчас у нее в руках самая миленькая воровка Колорадо уж точно, и ее нельзя упустить. Разочаровать. Обидеть. Хрупкая и верткая егоза, без которой Прайс было ужасно муторно в эти недели, заполненные нервотрепкой, трупами и шакальими усмешками наглых чикано... Мира ей нужна. И для дела – и чтобы совсем не свихнуться.

Она развернула Миру лицом к двери и навалилась сзади, проталкивая руку под пояс бриджей. Замочек молнии врезался в кожу. Мира застонала, когда пальцы пробрались в трусики, и откинула голову на плечо Прайс. Секс – занятие, которому она всегда отдавалась самозабвенно.

Дочка священника, значит.

 

*  
Чикано – Мексиканец США  
Apuesto – Зуб даю (исп.)  
Bruja – Стерва (исп.)  
Neña – Крошка (исп.)  
Que te zurzan – К черту тебя (исп.)


End file.
